


Nano's Kinktober 2019 Prompts

by Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chiral Cafe, Alternate Universe - Chiral Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Demons, Biology Teacher Nano, Canon Compliant, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incubus Nano, Leather, M/M, Parody, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Student Akira, Student Body President Shiki, Student Keisuke, Student Rin, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, hot-dogging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier
Summary: A collection of short stories written for Kinktober centering on Nano from Togainu no Chi in a variety of pairings. Some are canon-compliant, others are AU (Chiral Gakuen, Chiral Cafe, Incubus/Demon). Requests are welcome while this project is ongoing.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly crazy project for me to even attempt, given that I'm ALSO participating in Inktober (my drawings will be posted on my twitter @NanoPremier and SFW drawings will be posted on my tumblr blog (NicolePremier)), I'm trying to update new chapters in 3 of my ongoing multichapter fics, I'm having surgery this month, and my health is unstable. SO. I'll do my best, but don't expect updates every day. I'll finish all of the prompts, it just... will take me more than a month to complete. Probably several months. Sorry about that in advance. 😔
> 
> I'm happy to take requests! There are a couple kinks I won't write, but I'll just casually remove them from the prompt list. *whistles* Nothing to see here...
> 
> I write Nano/Akira, Nano/Shiki, and Motomi/Nano most often, but I'm open to any and all N+C pairings (including crossovers) as long as they involve Nano and I can figure out some way to get them to make sense in some universe. I write Nano as a switch, so he may be either topping or bottoming in any given scene depending on the prompt and my mood. Canon compliant settings are my fav, but I will also be writing from official N+C AUs such as Chiral Gakuen and Chiral Cafe and _possibly_ my crossover Lamento/TnC incubus/demon AU verse with SonicoSenpai, The Prince and the Touga series. I'll update tags as necessary.
> 
> Chapter 1 will include the prompt list I was given by SonicoSenpai (go read her Lamento stuff!) and will also serve as a table of contents. I'll narrow it down and add links as prompts are chosen, and may reorganize it if I feel it works better in a different order or if I'm not feeling terribly inspired by a given prompt. It's all very casual.
> 
> Comment here with a pairing, setting, and/or kink if you have any requests. (I love getting requests.)
> 
> So! Let the madness begin! 😁

1\. Table of Contents  
  
2\. [**Teacher's Secret**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837852/chapters/49584329#workskin) Somnophilia (Nano/Akira - Chiral Gakuen)

3\. [**How to Fail Biology - an essay by Shiki**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837852/chapters/49906904) Leather / Spanking / Humiliation (Nano/Shiki - Chiral Gakuen)

4\. [**An Apple for Teacher** ****](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837852/chapters/50143388) Public / Hand-jobs / Hot-Dogging (Nano/Akira - Chiral Gakuen)

5\. **Formal Wear** (Nano/Akira - Chiral Gakuen)

6\. **Shower/bath / Role Reversal** (Akira/Nano - Canon)

7\. **Blood / Rimming** (Nano/Akira - Canon)

8\. **Scars / Outdoors** (Nano/Akira - Canon)

9.** Oral Sex / Fantasy** (Nano/Akira - Canon)

10\. **Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex / Window Sex** (Nano/Shiki - Canon)

11\. **Uniforms / Public** (Nano/Akira - Chiral Cafe)

12\. **Master/slave / Cock Worship** (Motomi/Nano - Canon)

13\. **Sensory Deprivation / Toys** (Motomi/Nano - Canon)

14.** Degradation / Impact play / Exhibitionism** (Nano/Shiki - Incubus/Lamento)

15\. **Medical / Sounding / Object Insertion** (Arbitro/Nano - Canon)

16\. **Gun Play / Religious** (Motomi/Nano - Canon)

17\. **Supernatural Sex** (ghost!Nano/Shiki - Canon)

18\. **Bonds (Telepathic or Empathetic)** (Nano/Akira - Incubus/Lamento)

19\. **Spit-Roasting** (Kiriwar/Gunji/Nano - Canon)

20\. **Edging** (Nano/Keisuke - Canon)

21\. **Consensual non-consent** \- (Akira/Nano - Canon)

22.** Sex Work / Stripping/Striptease / Threesome** (Nano/Akira/Rin - Canon)

23\. **Seduction** (Takeru/Nano - Canon)

24\. **Knife Play** (Nano/Rin - Canon)

25\. **Voyeurism** (Nano/Akira - Canon)

26\. 

27\. 

28\. 

29\. 

30\. 

31\. 

32\.   
  
Prompts I liked/was cool with but haven't been chosen yet (good for days with less inspiring prompts as additions or replacements, so feel free to choose one from here):  
  
Fuck or Die, Distant/Distracted Sex, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Creampie, Temperature Play, Bukakke, Aphrodisiacs, Branding, Waxplay, Suspension, Gagging, Lapdances, Frottage, Biting, Ritual Sex, Necrophilia, Masturbation, Smiles/Laughter, Surprise Sex, Sixty-Nine, Orgasm Denial, Straightjacket, Begging, Overstimulation, Licking, Dirty Talk, Body Worship, Seduction, Mirror Sex, Lingerie, Double (or More) Penetration, Hair Pulling, Praise, Pet Play, Voyeurism, Against a Wall


	2. Teacher's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biology teacher Nano walks in on student body president Shiki sexually assaulting his favorite pupil. _Again._ After fending off Shiki, Nano decides that the best way to keep Akira safe is to get into bed with his cute (and very naked) student. Clearly, nothing kinky is about to go down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the obvious thing to do with 'somnophilia' as a prompt was to write something featuring incubus Nano. But no. I couldn't DO the obvious thing. I figure there's enough of that in my incubus stories already. And if not, there will be plenty more to come.
> 
> I wanted to do something different. And I've been looking for an excuse to write a Chiral Gakuen AU for a while.
> 
> Alas, this is so much crack. 😂 I cannot take Chiral Gakuen seriously. The casting is just so nonsensical. Even coming from a PhD biologist/obsessive Nano fangirl, scientist Nano is SO WRONG. I find it very conflicting. On the one hand, I think Nano is absolutely adorable in his little white labcoat. On the other, I want to smack whoever decided it was a good idea to put him back in the lab. I'm sure that's the LAST place on earth he wants to be. He'll be perpetually traumatized. Why didn't N+C have him teach literature or philosophy or something else he'd actually enjoy? He's definitely more the humanities type.
> 
> And then... laid-back chain smoker, non-igra participant, ossan Motomi as the PE teacher? I doubt he could make it around the track. Literally _anyone else_ in the cast would have been better suited for the job.
> 
> My husband has a rather amusing headcanon that Chiral Gakuen takes place in hell. 😂
> 
> And then we have my fav: Nano and Shiki are about the same age, so WHY THE HELL is Nano a teacher and Shiki a student? I mean, I'd buy that Nano was advanced in his studies and Shiki was a delinquent who got held back... but that is a LOOONG time to get held back. Now Shiki's like, what? An adult high school student hitting on his baby brother's cute teenage friend? Psh. (Speaking of which, shouldn't Rin still be in middle school?) But with Arbitro as the principal... how can you expect anything to make sense? Don't think about it too hard - you'll give yourself a headache. 😉
> 
> Enjoy the madness. 😈

_ Crash! _

The sound of shattering glass echoed from somewhere further down the hall. Nano’s eyes drifted slowly open. He blinked groggily, still trapped between the worlds of dreams and reality. The dim, warm haze of a single incandescent bulb in an otherwise dark room told him it must still be night. He sat up, trying not to disturb the sleeping cat on his lap. Where was he? He looked around sleepily.

Ah… yes… he was still in the school dormitory, in the midst of grading tests. He must have dozed off at his desk. Alas, his work was only half finished, and he realized with some chagrin that he’d managed to drool on his students’ papers in his sleep. Maybe it was time to go to bed.

_ “Stop! What are you doing in my room?! Get off me, damn it!” _

_ “Quiet, dog. Do you want to wake the entire school? Do you really want your classmates to see you in this position?” _

Nano’s hazy consciousness shot to full alert. Those voices. The biology teacher would know them anywhere. They belonged, respectively, to his favorite pupil, Akira… and his least favorite student, Shiki.

He had met Akira once, long ago, though he suspected he didn’t remember. Akira was a solid C student who didn’t much care about his grades, but Nano adored him regardless. He was something of a loner and always seemed more at peace in the greenhouse than out amongst his peers. Nano felt he could relate. Perhaps that was why Akira sometimes snuck into the teacher’s lounge to eat his lunch with him, playing quietly with his cats instead of joining the other students. Nano always looked forward to those days.

Shiki, meanwhile, had sworn countless times to murder him. Every year, Shiki failed biology, and every year he had to repeat it. Their story was an endless record stuck on a constant loop. Nano tried to tell him, over and over, that he needed to actually open his textbook and study the material if he ever hoped to pass the class, but for some reason the fool refused to listen to a single word his teacher said, instead slinking off to plot his bloody revenge only to repeat the exact same charade the following year.

Alas, Shiki had become strangely obsessed with Akira as of late.

_ “Leave me alone! Goddamn it! Why are you doing this?!” _

_ “You thought you could escape me up here, didn’t you, small fry? One of these days, you’ll learn. You will NEVER escape me. You BELONG to me. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson you’ll remember…” _

Nano pushed his half-finished papers aside and rose dizzily from his seat, grabbing the ring of spare keys he kept by the door and hurrying towards the voices down the hall.

_ “Fuck you, Shiki! I’m not just going to lie here and let you…! Gah… what’re you…!” _

_ “Heh. Bark all you like, little dog, but your body knows its master.” _

Nano sped up his pace, still searching for the right key. It seemed even reassigning Akira to a single room with a lock on the door wasn’t enough to keep the student body president from molesting him. 

_ “Such useless struggling. If you can’t hold still, small fry, I’ll tie you up. And I’ll make sure the rope leaves its marks on your skin so everyone knows you’re mine.” _

_ “Wha…?! Let go! You don’t own me! I don’t even… Nnnn!” _

Another crash. Shiki was notorious for his peculiar (not to mention expensive) habit of breaking through the school windows rather than using the door, but Akira had requested to be moved to the second floor in hopes of dissuading his attacker from his preferred method of entry. It was obvious at this point, however, that it had done nothing of the sort.

_ “Ha! Are you getting turned on by this? Pathetic.” _

_ “No! Stop! Mmm! Don’t touch me there!” _

Nano reached the end of the hallway and opened the door to find exactly what he expected to find. Shiki had Akira stripped naked and pinned down to his bed, katana by his side and an evil smirk on his lips as he watched his victim struggle in his grasp.

Neither of them heard the teacher enter, nor did they seem to notice his presence as Nano glided gracefully across the room, quickly closing the distance between them. When he spoke, his voice was a deep, dull monotone, almost lost in the heated gasps and struggles.

“Breaking windows and assaulting your classmates will not erase the fear staining your heart.”

At the sound of the teacher’s voice, Shiki froze, hand on Akira’s cock. All of the blood drained from his face. Still, he refused to budge from his straddled position atop Akira. His eyes narrowed with honed malice.

“…What the hell do you want, Premier?”

“It makes no difference what I want or do not. But he did not ask for this. I will not allow your colors to stain him.”

Akira’s face had gone bright red, his eyes averted, as though afraid to meet either of their gazes. His lithe, muscular body was completely exposed and vulnerable. By the pale light of the moon, Nano could see that he was half hard and trembling.

A trickle of violet coursed through the dull grey of the teacher’s irises. As loath as he was to admit it, he could see why Shiki had become so obsessed with Akira as of late. He was breathtakingly attractive, especially like this. His muscular body looked both hard and soft at the same time, and Nano would be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize about him.

“What do you care what I do with this trash? This doesn’t concern you. His body belongs to me.”

Nano blinked listlessly. He was growing tired of this game. Between threats, failing grades, sexual assault, destruction of property, and the fact that Shiki _ always _ brought a weapon to school, why he hadn’t been expelled yet was something of a mystery. But then again, one could sooner decipher all of the lost texts within the Library of Alexandria than say why Principal Arbitro decided anything.

“…Why are you so fixated on him? Stay in your room, Il Re. Black… does not suit him.”

“Hmph. I’ll be the one to decide what suits him. Mind your own business, Premier, or I’ll make you regret it.”

“…Fool. The path you have chosen will only lead to spending the next week in detention after school in my office.”

Shiki’s eyes narrowed, though his face grew even paler.

“You wouldn’t _ dare_.”

“…Everything is predestined. This fate was sealed by your own hand. I will see you tomorrow at 3pm.”

It seemed that was the last straw. Shiki’s rage boiled over. He seized his katana, lunging at full speed towards the slender biologist in a reckless attack.

“Damn you, Premier. Damn you to hell!”

He may have looked like an easy target, but in the blink of an eye, Nano grabbed the delinquent student by the throat and threw him up against the wall. His prized katana clattered gracelessly to the floor as all of the breath in his lungs was forced from his chest in a harsh wheeze. He struggled, gasping for air, his eyes burning with hatred. Within that well of hate swam a torrent of other emotions, as well. Anger. Greed. Lust. But most of all… fear. And that fear only grew stronger as the student choked on his own saliva, writhing, fighting hideously, strangled by his own avarice.

And Nano simply watched. Impassively. Jadedly. For all their ego and bravado, at their core, students were weak, fragile creatures. They broke so very easily. It would be so simple, he thought, to simply snap this student’s neck and be done with his twisted obsession. But that was probably a breach of his teaching contract.

Instead, Nano settled for opening the door and tossing the struggling leather-clad student out in a heap into the hallway. Shiki landed with a thud, his hands clutching his bruised throat as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“…I’ll kill you, Premier. I’ll goddamn kill you. I swear I’ll end your accursed existence once and for all.”

Nano gave a long, slow blink, then calmly closed the door behind him and latched it shut.

He turned to find Akira still on the bed, trembling, clutching the sheets tightly over his exposed body in a desperate bid to gain some semblance of modesty. His eyes were wide as he watched his teacher weave gracefully between the shattered panes of glass towards his bed. When he was standing before him, Nano placed one hand gently beneath his student’s chin, raising it until their eyes met. The point where their skin made contact buzzed with the faint hum of static electricity that he always felt when his skin made contact with Akira’s. He wondered, vaguely, what it might feel like to touch him somewhere without the barrier of normal skin between them.

Finally, Akira spoke, breaking the silence that lingered in the cool night air. His voice sounded uncharacteristically timid.

“…He’ll just come back.”

“Perhaps,” Nano replied, grazing his thumb across Akira’s lower lip, “But he will not hurt you.”

Akira looked unconvinced.

“How the hell are you going to stop him, though? Every room in this dormitory has windows! Am I going to have to lock myself up in a broom closet next?!”

“…Such measures are unnecessary.”

Nano moved his hand to lightly stroke the side of his student’s face in what he hoped was a soothing manner. But Akira drew away, still flushed and shaking.

“It’s useless. No matter what you do, Shiki will find some way around it. And if I resist him, he’ll punish me for it. The window is already broken. The second you leave, he’ll be back.”

“I won’t leave you, Akira.”

Nano slid his labcoat from his slender shoulders, folding it neatly and draping it across the back of his student’s computer chair. He did the same with his cardigan. And his belt. Stepping out of his brown loafers, he placed them carefully under Akira’s bed, then sat down and began to loosen the buttons on his beige shirt.

“……?”

Without a word, Nano pulled back the covers of Akira’s twin bed and climbed in beside him, laying down and closing his eyes peacefully.

“…Um…” Akira’s voice was low, and uncharacteristically timid. He seemed to be struggling to find the words that he wanted to use.

“…What is it, Akira?”

“You’re going to sleep in my bed…?”

“Yes.”

“It’s just…” Akira fidgeted uncomfortably, “Shiki used his katana to cut off my pajamas. They’re in shreds; I can’t wear them.”

Nano blinked.

“…Are you cold?”

“N-no… I just… um… he even cut off my underwear… I’m completely naked.” 

Grey eyes tinged with violet shifted to study his beloved pupil, who was still blushing furiously, huddled on the opposite corner of the twin bed with the covers pulled tight over his body. He looked so beautiful with the rays of moonlight glistening off his silver hair and naked skin. Enticing, even. Nano reached out to touch him, admiring the sharp intake of breath and the way his eyes widened as he ran the back of his hand leisurely from Akira’s ear to his chin, then down his neck until his fingertips rested against his bare chest. Everywhere he touched was unbelievably warm, and so soft, reverberating with that familiar electric tingle, like all the blood in his body was swarming to that exact location where their bodies made contact. He could feel the beating of Akira’s heart beneath his fingertips, the way his chest rose and fell with rapid, shallow breaths, the way his soft skin vibrated from his continued trembling…

Nano cocked his head ever so slightly.

“…Are you afraid?”

“…A little,” Akira admitted quietly. Nano sighed. Shiki must have scared him badly if he still blushed and trembled even now that his biology teacher was in his bed. The student council president would be regretting it tomorrow, he imagined.

“No one will hurt you, Akira.” Nano leaned over to face him, petting his back gently. “I promise. You can sleep soundly by my side tonight. I will walk you to class in the morning.”

“Um… but… isn’t this… strange, though?”

Nano blinked.

“…Isn’t what strange, Akira?”

“…N-never mind. I guess.”

“Clarity and peace ride with the morning light. For now, close your eyes and rest.”

“Um… al-alright… Professor Premier. Th-thank you.”

A slight smile pricked at the corners of Nano’s lips as he watched Akira sink down into the sheets beside him.

“…Just Nano will do. Goodnight Akira.”

Still petting his student soothingly, Nano pulled him closer, wondering at the warmth of Akira’s body. It felt so good to hold him like this. He had the sudden urge to lick his ears, like a cat grooming his mate… but just then Akira turned his head, shyly meeting his eyes.

“…Goodnight, Nano.”

Akira smiled ever so faintly, his pupils dilated as they washed over his features. Nano wondered vaguely what he saw reflected there.

* * *

Crickets chirped in the distance, immersing them both in their nighttime chorus. They were louder now, thanks to the shattered window. Each time the leaves on the old tree outside shook in the wind, Nano felt himself lulled deeper into a dreamlike haze where time ceased to have meaning. He continued to idly stroke Akira’s back as his eyelids grew heavier, holding him close and petting him much the same way he did his cats. Finally, Akira’s trembling ceased and his breath became soft and rhythmic. The little sounds that escaped his lips were soothing. Peaceful. Each time Akira breathed those contented little sighs into his ear they sent tendrils of soft electricity winding down his spine.

It felt so good just to hold Akira like this. How he loved his gentle heat. Were all humans this warm, he wondered? He couldn’t get enough of the way his body twitched and squirmed under his touch, nor the way he rubbed up against him beneath the sheets. It somehow felt natural, like the two of them were meant to fit together like this. Humans, after all, were social creatures. They were never meant to exist in isolation. They needed one another to survive. This felt different, he thought, than sleeping with cats curled up by his feet, though he somewhat missed their gentle purrs.

Nano’s eyes trailed down to his sleeping companion. Akira was so close. He felt so real, and yet… so fragile. Precious. His student’s features had relaxed, the tension in his perpetually knitted eyebrows melting, and something about his serene expression seemed innocent, vulnerable. Again Nano had the urge to lick him. This time he gave in, running the tip of his tongue along Akira’s jawline, then up towards his ear. Gently, he bit down on his earlobe, delighting in the way his student squirmed and writhed against him. So cute. And maybe… just a little erotic. He wondered how Akira might squirm if he bit him… other places.

Akira shifted in his sleep, and suddenly Nano felt the unmistakable feeling of another man pressing his half-hard erection into his thigh. Nano’s mind kicked back into full alert. Was this… turning him on? His hand trailed down Akira’s back, resting just above his hips, and Akira sighed softly, rubbing himself lewdly on the cloth of Nano’s slacks.

…He shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he shouldn’t. Yet even as Nano thought so, desire pooled in his loins. Almost as though they had a will of their own, his hand trailed lower, tracing the curve of his firm, round ass, and damn, but he felt good. Akira stretched lightly in his sleep when Nano’s grip tightened, and it was impossible not to notice how his cock twitched in response.

Nano’s heart was pounding like a wardrum in his chest. Of course, Akira didn’t know he was doing it, that much was obvious. But the sheer innocence of the act only served to flame his interest.

Was it simply because Nano had been petting him? Had he perhaps gotten carried away with his affections without realizing it? Or was his student truly so sensitive that even such gentle touching aroused him? He recalled now that Shiki had said something to that effect before he interrupted.

Or was it because Nano was the one doing it to him? That was likely wishful thinking. Perhaps his arousal was simply the result of him being a teenage boy and Shiki leaving the job unfinished. Who could say? It occurred to Nano then that he’d never slept in the same bed with another man before now. But he knew that he himself was often hard when he woke up in the morning so… maybe this was normal?

Akira mumbled something incoherent, his eyes fluttering behind closed eyelids, and Nano realized he must be dreaming. He couldn’t help but wonder what - or who - he was dreaming about.

Suddenly Akira gasped, twisting and pressing his cock between Nano’s closed thighs. Nano’s heart caught in his throat, and he felt his eyes grow wide. He hadn’t been intimate with anyone since he broke up with Emma so many years ago. Back then, she was his graduate advisor and he little more than her slave. Their relationship was secret and in the end, when the pressure and abuse had grown too much to handle, he had run away from the university before finishing his thesis. The two of them never slept in the same bed. So… maybe it was natural for humans to grow aroused while in bed with their mates. He supposed he wouldn’t know. 

Except… no matter how much he might desire it, Akira wasn’t his mate. He was his student.

But gods, how he wished it were so. Ever since Akira arrived at Chiral Gakuen with his omnipresent brown-haired friend in tow, Nano had watched over him. He knew Akira didn’t remember him, but there was still something about him that drew them together again and again. They shared a destiny, he thought… though he could not quite explain it.

It was an impossible dream for one whose color had already been determined. Thus, even laying alone at night swamped with unbearable loneliness, he didn’t dare allow himself to hope that Akira might return his affections. He knew full well the danger of teachers taking advantage of their students. Still, it was bad enough for a graduate student to foolishly fall in love with his research adviser, another for a high school student to become intimate with his biology teacher, even if Nano was a relatively young teacher. He suspected, though had never confirmed, that he wasn’t much older than Shiki.

Maybe in another time, another place, their colors would merge. He wanted so badly to shower Akira with kisses, to bite into that pale skin, to touch him everywhere, inside and out, to revel in his pleasured moans when he pressed into the deepest parts of his body…

Gods, even he hadn’t realized how badly he wanted this boy, and now, with the object of his affection safe in his arms, he was trembling every bit as desperately as Akira had been earlier. What had sprung from a simple desire to protect and comfort this student he was so fond of had somehow grown into full-blown lust. Nano’s skin was growing hot, and he realized he was panting. There was no way he was going to get to sleep now. Not with Akira pressed up against him, vulnerable and aroused.

This was getting dangerous.

Nano’s hand slid over Akira’s thigh from the back to the front, tangling in the soft silver hair below his belly. As he ran his fingertips lightly along his half-engorged cock, he could feel the blood beneath his fingertips surge and throb. His hand closed around the shaft. Soon, Akira was bucking into his hand, and Nano found himself salivating. He could nearly taste the tension in the air.

One way or another, he was going to have to get off, or else he’d never get to sleep. But how often would he have another opportunity like this, with the object of his desires alone in his arms and utterly at his mercy? So first, he wanted to touch Akira a little more. He wasn’t hurting him, after all. Judging by his contented sighs, it must feel good. If anything, Akira would probably just have a really nice dream and be well rested when he woke up.

With his free hand, Nano pulled down the sheets, eager to see more of Akira’s body. It was a warm enough night, he thought… and what they were doing should make him even warmer.

His fingers trailed to Akira’s nipples, caressing and pinching each one until it stood to attention, then tracing around it with saliva-moistened circles of his tongue. What would Akira be like, he wondered, if he came in his sleep? How would his peaceful expression change? What sounds would slip past his sleeping lips?

Nano’s thumb pressed into and circled the tip of Akira’s cock, and a few drops of clear fluid dribbled out, which he used to slick his fingers. Akira writhed, moaning softly into his ear, grinding his hips into Nano’s cool palm.

Gods, he was going to be jacking off to this for years. It was a good thing no one ever bothered to come into the lab or greenhouse after hours.

Well. No one but Shiki. But fuck Shiki and his endless futile assassination attempts.

Nano rubbed his hips against his student as he began to stroke. A soft cry spilled from Akira’s lips and more clear fluid dribbled onto Nano’s hand. He wanted to taste it, so brought his fingers to his lips. The way Akira squirmed and writhed, the way he smelled when Nano leaned closer and breathed in his scent, the erotic way their blood seemed to react beneath the surface of his skin… It was making him… hungry. Soon, he was lavishing attention on Akira’s nipples with his lips and tongue, and without realizing what he was doing, Nano found himself biting down on his neck, sucking hard.

“Ahh… Nano… Mmm…”

At the sound of his own name, Nano froze, eyes going wide.

…Was he hearing things? It couldn’t be, could it? Was Akira dreaming… about him? Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but at that moment, it didn’t matter. He wanted to _ believe _ it was real. He wanted, more than anything, to believe that Akira wanted this as badly as he did. That Akira wanted him. Wanted _ this_. Suddenly the heat that had been building within Nano’s loins burst into brilliant flame.

He wasted no time unzipping his slacks and pulling them down, along with his moistened underwear, dropping them both carelessly over the side of the bed. His cock was already fully hard and dripping, even without being touched. He quickly drug some of the moisture from his tip down over his shaft in a haphazard attempt to lube himself up.

Nano’s eyes flashed bright purple when Akira stretched and rolled to his side, straightening his back and humming softly in his sleep. This position gave Nano access to even more of his naked body. It may as well have been an open invitation to do whatever he pleased. Who was he to decline?

Violet eyes fell to Akira’s plump ass. Akira was fairly muscular for being as small as he was, and he had one of those round, perfect butts that came from years of athletic training. Nano wanted to bite it, but settled for a few tight squeezes as he spread his cheeks and pressed his cock between them. Alas, he knew that even as relaxed as he was, if he tried to enter him like this, Akira would surely wake up and the dream would end. So he tried to content himself instead with rubbing between those gorgeous cheeks, delighting when they clenched back against him. He wrapped his hand around the front of Akira’s body to continue jacking him off, and soon he had him bucking into his hand, thrusting back and forth between Nano’s hand in front and his cock in back.

Nano felt like his soul was unraveling. He held his beloved Akira tight against his body, nipping light kisses onto the skin on the back of his neck. When he angled his thrusts just right, he could tease Akira’s entrance with the tip of his cock. Even as the tension built in his groin and Nano felt his body stiffen, Akira remained relaxed and submissive. If only this moment could last forever. But he could feel the tension building in both their bodies and he knew it wouldn’t be long before they both reached their limits. He wanted, so badly, to see Akira’s face when he came, to watch as he slipped and fell over the brink into the euphoric haze of orgasm. 

In the heat of the moment, Nano quickly rolled Akira over onto his back, driving one leg between his thighs and positioning himself above him to watch his reaction as he took both their cocks into his hands and stroked them together. Akira’s eyelids fluttered, and only too late did Nano realize he’d been too rough. But he couldn’t stop now, not with them both on the brink of orgasm. The heated, contented sounds spilling from Akira’s lips only spurred him on. Akira arched his back, bucking shamelessly into Nano’s hand even as his eyelids opened and he found himself face to face with hazy blue eyes. 

“Ahh… ahh… what… P-professor? Your eyes are glowing purple… What’re you… mmm…!”

Akira’s words were cut off as his body suddenly went stiff. His lips parted, hands gripping the sheets tightly and eyelids fluttering as his cock spilled ribbons of white all over his teacher’s hand. Gods, it was a beautiful image, one that would be burned into the back of his memory forever.

By way of a reply, Nano plunged his tongue into Akira’s mouth, silencing them both. Their cries disappeared down one another’s throats and Nano followed shortly after, his body trembling faintly as he ejaculated his own streams of white onto Akira’s chiseled stomach and was swallowed in a blissful haze of euphoria.

It didn’t matter what happened next. Or so Nano told himself. But as they both caught their breath, the reality of what he’d just done began to sink in… and Nano found himself afraid. Not of losing his job, or destroying his reputation… but of losing Akira. Even that he could live with, but what scared him the most was that he might have hurt him. Badly.

And hadn’t the last thing he’d done before they went to sleep been to promise Akira that no one else would hurt him? Surely he himself was not exempt from that. And what was his excuse, really? That he hadn’t expected Akira to wake up? That it would just be his own dirty little secret to jack off to later? That he had wanted him for years and years, dreamed about him, fantasized about him, and didn’t think he would have another opportunity? That he didn’t think it would really hurt him?

“P-professor… um… I mean, Nano… why… why didn’t you wake me up?”

Nano didn’t have a good reason for that, either. The truth was that he didn’t because he thought Akira would surely reject him if he did. And that was more reason _not_ to do it than to keep going.

“Damn it, say something. If you’re going to go and do something like that, at least tell me why!”

“…Because you said my name.”

“…W-what?”

“In your sleep. You were so aroused. I didn’t know what to do when you pressed your body against mine, then… I heard my name on your lips.”

For a moment, Akira was quiet. He looked away, blushing faintly.

“…Isn’t that a reason to wake someone up, though? If you want to do something like that…”

“I’m sorry, Akira. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought maybe you were dreaming about me… and I wanted to make it a good dream. I'm so sorry.”

“Tsh. You didn’t hurt me. It’s just…” Akira paused, taking a deep breath, “It’s just… I _always_ dream about you. Even before coming to this school, I think… Why do you think I didn’t want to sleep naked with you?”

Nano blinked, trying to replay the events in his mind that had lead to this point. It seemed things had gone very, very wrong somewhere… he must have missed something… 

“…You didn’t want to sleep naked with me, Akira?”

Akira gave him a Look, then sighed deeply. Nano wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

“…Anyway. I would’ve done it if you asked, you know. I just… didn’t think you’d ever ask.”

Wait… what? Nano could hardly believe his ears.

“…Even though I’m your teacher?”

“Like I care about shit like that.”  
  
It felt like time was standing still. Was he dreaming? Nano could only stare. But then Akira continued.  
  
“You’re the only person at this school who doesn’t annoy me. I can’t stand to be around anyone else for very long. I figure that’s more important. Plus you’re always looking out for me. I don’t even want to know how bad my night would’ve been if you hadn’t interrupted Shiki. And… I don’t know. You’re nice to look at, I guess. That’s probably why I dream about you.”

Nano couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. This was… honestly the last place on earth he expected this conversation to go. He settled instead for leaning down and kissing Akira’s lips. To his shock and delight they parted at his touch. That faint tendril of electricity coursed between them as he felt Akira’s hands tangling in his wavy hair, pulling him closer.

“I’m so sorry, Akira. I didn’t know. I’ve wanted you so badly from the moment you set foot in my office, but I thought… surely our colors will never merge…”

Akira sighed.

“…Just don’t let Shiki find out.”

“Are you still afraid of him, Akira? You can live with me, if you like.”

“Heh… that’ll start rumors for sure. You, um… you know that’s why Shiki is so obsessed with me, right?”

“……?”

“…Because I talk in my sleep. Back when I was still living in the group dorms, I said your name one night, and Shiki honed in like a hawk. If he even _thinks_ you’ve touched me, he’ll go a hundred times harder on me to reclaim his territory.”

“…I won’t let him.”

“Well, as long as no one else finds out, we should be okay. …Sort of.”

Suddenly Akira’s eyes went wide, like a deer in headlights, fixed on something off in the distance.

“Um… Nano…?”

Akira’s face went pale.

“…How long… has he been there…?”

“……?”

Nano turned around, trying to find the source of Akira’s discomfort. A flash of movement caught his eye, and he suddenly saw him - 

In the branches of the tree outside, a small blonde boy was grinning. He waved cheerfully, raising a small black box…

_ FLASH! _

Nano blinked, momentarily blinded, as the boy jumped from the branches, landing in a graceful somersault and taking off into the night. He had a bad feeling about this.

“…Who is he, Akira?”

“…Shiki’s little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano + social skills = ???
> 
> I felt like I was going totally over the top with Shiki's lines, but then I went back and read through some of Shiki's ACTUAL dialog again... and dear gods, he really IS that corny. 😂 Now I feel like I've been underplaying him in all of my other work.
> 
> BTW, Akira isn't a virgin in this verse, in case that wasn't obvious. You can thank Shiki for that.


	3. How to Fail Biology - An Essay by Shiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Premier has finally had enough of student body president Shiki's bullshit. Shiki won't listen to a single word he says, so perhaps it's time to change up his instructional methods to teach him a lesson he won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a pole on my Twitter account (@NanoPremier) asking who my followers wanted to top for this prompt, Nano or Shiki… and this was the result. Nano wins again! Mwahaha! 😈
> 
> I've never written a spanking scene before, so this project was a bit intimidating at first. It's difficult for me to imagine canon Nano and Shiki in a spanking scene together. I'm sure I could get it to work somehow if I thought about it long enough, but offhand it seems a bit… not their style? Like it's simultaneously too silly/tame for their intense life-or-death dynamic and too much effort to bother with (especially if Nano is topping).
> 
> But teacher/student Nano/Shiki? Sure, why not? Let's go! 😈
> 
> This story takes place the day after my previous Kinktober story.
> 
> I'm starting to enjoy writing Chiral Gakuen a lot more than I thought I would. It's definitely a parody, but it's a lot of fun. Shiki as a delinquent high school student is completely ridiculous. Don't take him too seriously. 😉
> 
> BTW, if you're hungry for more N+C themed spanking scenes (and lots of other fun smutty kinks), go read SonicoSenpai's Lamento work. 😉 There actually WILL be some dark and intense Nano/Shiki impact scenes coming up soon in The Devil and the Touga, which is my TnC-centric homage/side story to her fairytale Lamento/TnC crossover fic, The Prince and the Touga. So this scene was good practice for me! ❤

“Um… Professor Premier…” Keisuke asked, raising his hand uncertainly, “Could you m-maybe write in Japanese? It’s really hard to follow your notes in… whatever language that is. I… um… I don’t even know any of those letters…”

Shiki glowered, narrowing his eyes as he watched Nano blink sleepily at the student before turning back to study his notes on the chalkboard. His archnemesis appeared genuinely unaware that he’d been writing their lab notes in Cyrillic. _ Again_. Nano seemed even spacier than usual today and looked like he hadn’t slept a wink… which was probably true, given that he didn’t leave Akira’s room last night. Shiki hadn’t missed the bruises on Akira’s neck when he cornered him in a bathroom stall between classes and forced him to strip down for inspection, either. Bruises that had NOT been left by him.

It seemed both of them needed a reminder about just who was in charge here. Shiki was the student body president, the school’s Il Re. Akira belonged to _ him_, and Shiki didn’t like to share his toys. He certainly wasn’t about to give up his favorite plaything to the biology teacher, of all people. It disgusted him to think of that man touching his property.

Not only had Nano dared to toy with his new slave last night, but he had also given him a week’s worth of detention, and that meant Nano had to die.

Shiki unsheathed his katana, pulling it over his lap and polishing the blade menacingly as he continued to ignore Nano’s lecture. He didn’t like the fact that Akira was looking at him. Sure, their teacher was in the middle of explaining something, so _ everyone _ was looking at him, but Shiki still didn’t like it. He would have to punish him for it later.

What the hell could Akira possibly see in Premier, anyway? Nano was the opposite of interesting. Nothing he said ever made any damn sense. His lectures were so boring and abstract that Shiki never even tried to listen to them. As far as he was concerned, the man was completely mad. Besides that, he was arrogant, sadistic, condescending, narcissistic, and thought himself a god. Akira had some sort of word he used that apparently meant all those things… projection. Yes, that was it.

It couldn’t be his looks, either. If anyone needed a makeover, it was Nano. The man dressed like his grandfather, for crying out loud. Who the hell had that much beige in their wardrobe? There was cat hair on his frumpy brown cardigan and tailored slacks, and his buttons today were one off. His loose, wavy brown hair was a mess, falling over his eyes, sprinkled with tiny leaves and flowers from the greenhouse. He was forever putting random things in his mouth, like fountain pens, and didn’t seem to notice if he got ink on his face. Besides that, the man’s body was was so slender, pale, and fragile that he looked like he would break if you touched him.

Shiki shuddered. That last part was the most disturbing. See, on the outside, Nano _ looked _ like just your typical absent-minded professor - a weak, scrawny nerd with his head in the clouds and his nose in a book who got along better with cats than with people. No one else saw under Nano’s harmless facade.  
  
No one but Shiki.

The other students were beginning to get up and form groups, but Shiki stayed right were he was, eyes still narrowed at his teacher at the front of the room. If looks could kill, Nano would have been incinerated on the spot. To his annoyance, Nano had the audacity not to notice, instead returning to his desk and opening a book, peacefully stirring his tea.

“Akira~~! Want to be my lab partner?”

Shiki blinked. He knew that voice.

“Wha? R-rin?” Keisuke stammered, “What are you doing here?!”

“Hee hee… it’s a secret. So what d’you say, hmm? You know you want to… I’m pretty good at biology, you know.”

“You’re not even in this class!” Keisuke protested, “And… Akira is my lab partner!”

Shiki tried to ignore the stupid antics of his little brother and that wimpy brown-haired idiot competing for Akira’s attention. He had absolutely no idea what they were supposed to be doing in class right now, but it didn’t matter, because he wasn’t doing it.

“Oh come on, Keisuke, you’re no fun,” Rin pouted, “You can come too! We can make it a threesome!”

“…Um… Akira…?”

“……Whatever. I don’t care.”

“Hee! But I thought biology was your favorite subject, Akira! I bet you’re getting lots of extra credit… hmmmm?”

Shiki didn’t like Rin’s implication, nor did he like the fact that Akira blushed when he said it.

“…………”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Akira…?” Keisuke asked in that obnoxiously whiny voice of his. He had no idea why Akira tolerated his sniveling, but at least Keisuke wasn’t any threat. All Shiki ever had to do was look at him and he’d go running off to hide. Pathetic.

“……Nothing.”

“Oh? It didn’t seem like nothing last night…” Rin prodded, “C’mon, Akira. Details!”

“…………”

“Akira…?” Keisuke nagged, “What’s he talking about?”

“……None of your business.”

“Akiraaaa!”

“Aww, don’t be like that!” Rin pouted, “_I’d _ fuck my teachers if it got me extra credit. A lot more fun, and beats doing homework, right?”

Shiki scowled. That was a bit too much information coming from his little brother. But it sounded like even Rin knew about Nano and Akira. He didn’t know _ how_, but he didn’t particularly care, either. Alas, if Rin knew, the rest of the school probably did, too. He wouldn’t be surprised if the little brat had published it in the school newspaper already, just to irk him.

Well. Hopefully his brother brought his camera along today, because he was about to get a good show.

To his annoyance, the little blonde caught him in the act of glaring.

“What’re you up to, Shiki? Writing the teacher’s name in your Death Note again?”

“…Shut up, Rin.”  
  
Shiki settled back in his seat, continuing to polish his katana. He watched Nano slide a bookmark between the pages of his novel before setting it down and wandering back over to the chalkboard. There wasn’t a trace of tension in the teacher’s body as he picked up the eraser. Nano didn’t look in the slightest bit concerned for his safety, even after Shiki’s countless threats to end his accursed existence. If anything, he looked like he wanted to take a nap. Such arrogance made his blood boil.

Nano always called _ him _ foolish, but which of them was the _ real _ fool, he wondered? They would find out soon enough. After today, Nano would take him seriously. Of that, he was certain. Shiki would have him begging on his knees for mercy by the end of the hour. He wouldn’t stop until tears spilled from his grey eyes and blood poured from those pale lips. He would keep going until every last shred of his teacher’s ego was flayed to pieces.

That thought filled Shiki with some small measure of comfort. It shouldn’t be long now, either. The fool scribbling on the chalkboard with his goddamn pen in his mouth had no idea that the end was coming. His arrogance made him complacent. _ That _ was his weakness.

Nano reached for his teacup, sipping leisurely as he continued to write on the board. At least he was writing in the correct language this time, but it didn’t really matter, because Shiki wasn’t planning to read it.

Suddenly, Nano brought one hand to his forehead. His lips parted and the pen dropped from between his teeth.

_ Finally. _ An evil smirk crossed Shiki’s lips.

It looked like Nano’s hand was shaking ever so slightly as he placed the teacup back on his desk. Shiki leaned back in his seat contentedly, ignoring the other students’ banter as he watched the real show unfold at the front of the room.

Shiki’s lips curled as his teacher tried to make it back to his chair and stumbled over his own feet. Nano grabbed onto the side of his desk, blinking repeatedly, grey eyes wide and unfocused.

_ Perfect. _

The chatter in the room was starting to die down as the other students began to take notice of the situation. Gasps and whispers filled the lab. Nano was panting, vacant eyes fixed on some distant point beyond the room. The rest of the class fell silent as he slowly felt his way to the floor. He was growing deathly pale, even paler than usual, and looked like he was struggling not to pass out entirely.

Akira leapt to his feet at once, but Shiki stopped him dead in his tracks. The small fry didn’t dare move a muscle when he felt the bite of Shiki’s cold steel katana pressed against his throat. His little pet’s eyes were filled with simultaneous hatred and fear as he met Shiki’s gaze and glared back at him in just the way that always turned him on.

“If you did anything to him…” Akira threatened.

“Of course I did.” Shiki rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. It doesn’t suit you.”

Akira’s attention quickly returned to Nano, doe-eyed with concern. By now their teacher had grabbed onto the side of his desk and was trying to raise himself up, though he’d barely made it to his knees.

“Goddamn it, Shiki!” Akira yelled, “Let me go to him!”

“No. Back in your seat, small fry.”

“If you hurt him, I swear…”

Shiki raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“What? You’ll bark at me some more, little dog? Hmph. Sounds like you need another lesson in obedience. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get it tonight.”

Nano was on his knees, still trembling as he ran one hand through his messy light brown curls, and damn if that wasn’t a gorgeous sight. Shiki sent a sideways smirk to Akira, who was shaking with silent rage. This was going to be fun.

“I’m going to show you what happens to people who touch my property without my permission. So maybe next time you'll think twice before spreading your legs.”

“…What the _ hell _ did you do to him, Shiki?” Akira demanded.

“Hmph,” Shiki scoffed mockingly.

Ironically enough it was thanks to Akira that this had gone as smoothly as it did. Shiki only had to rough him up a bit before class, start stripping off his school uniform in the hallway, and the little dog did what he always did. He barked. And of course Nano came running to save him. This time, Shiki let him have the little brat. While the teacher tried to comfort and settle his half-naked student out in the hallway, Shiki walked into class, dumped the contents of the vial he’d taken from the chemistry lab into Nano’s drink, and waited for the psychedelics to kick in. He’d been planning to force feed them to Akira as punishment for the bite marks on his neck, but, well… this was even better. It worked like a charm.

Without dropping his katana from the level of Akira’s throat, Shiki made his way to the front of the classroom. None of the other students dared to move or speak, afraid of what he might do to them if they did. Nano remained on his knees, gazing up vacantly through long eyelashes, his thin lips parted and panting. It was glorious. The man looked exactly as he always did in Shiki’s darkest fantasies, trembling and helpless at his feet, unable to stop what was about to come next.

Power surged through Shiki’s body, and with it, waves of sadistic lust. Nicole Premier wasn’t so frightening now. Nano looked small and ephemeral, a slender ghost of a man facing his final end before he faded to dust. The urge to conquer him was becoming stronger by the second. It wouldn’t be enough to simply execute him. Oh no. Not until Shiki had had his fun with him, thoroughly humiliating him in front of his own students. He would make his teacher weep and beg for mercy, repenting for every injustice he’d ever committed against him, from failing grades and boring lectures to shielding Akira from his advances and banning him from bringing weapons on overnight field trips.

“Hurry! He’s going to faint! Someone go get Bardo from the infirmary!” Akira urged. Shiki pointed his katana back in the general direction of his voice, still smirking as he drank in the sight of Nano’s defenseless form.

“Stay in your seats. No one leaves this room until I say so.”

“Huh?! Seriously?!” Rin’s voice cut through the silence, “Shiki, stop! What the hell are you doing?! That’s going too far!” Annoyance bubbled in Shiki’s chest that even his own flesh and blood would dare question his actions.

“If you keep nipping at my heels, little tomcat, I’ll cut you down with the rest.”

Shiki reached down and grabbed hold of Nano’s chin roughly, forcing his head back at an unnatural angle. To his disappointment, Nano hardly protested. Even more disturbing, he couldn’t detect so much as a trace of emotion behind his eyes. Not awe. Not fear. Not regret. Not confusion. _ Nothing_. Nothing whatsoever.

A chill wound down Shiki’s spine, tearing his eyes away from that eerie grey gaze lest he find himself sucked down into those impenetrable pools of nothingness.

“…Pathetic. What, no last condescending monologues or nonsensical philosophies?”

Silence. Nano hardly blinked, still gazing owlishly up at him through those long eyelashes of his with an expression that was utterly, disturbingly blank. This was getting frustrating. At least Akira fought back. Of course it wasn’t ever _ much _ of a fight, but at least it kept things interesting. Nano was giving him absolutely nothing to work with. He may as well have been talking to a ragdoll in the shape of his biology teacher.

Perhaps the fool still didn’t fully comprehend just what was about to happen to him.

“Fine. Have it your way. It makes no difference. Do you think any of your students are going to take you seriously after they’ve seen you with your pants around your ankles? When that pale skin of yours is bright red and you’re screaming my name, begging for mercy?”

…Still nothing, though for a moment, those long eyelashes lowered. Shiki smirked. Perhaps Nano was beginning to get the picture. Good.

Shiki reached down, grabbing his teacher by the front of his collared shirt, delighting in the way his eyes widened. It was a subtle change, but at least he was finally getting somewhere. He supposed he’d take that as a win.

Now that he had Nano’s attention, Shiki took the empty test tube from his pocket and slammed it down on Nano’s desk.

“…One tiny vial from the chemistry lab and you’re weak as a newborn kitten. Pathetic.”

At this, Nano actually blinked, and Shiki might have been seeing things, but it looked like a trickle of violet coursed through his eyes.

“You’re _ mine _ now, Premier. And I’m going to tear that arrogant ego of yours to shreds.”

The corner of Nano’s lips twitched, and it looked almost as though Premier were smirking at him.

Shiki tried to ignore it.

“After I’m done dealing with _ you_… I’ll make sure Akira regrets ever laying eyes on you.”

To Shiki’s horror, Nano’s smirk was widening. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like it one bit. 

“Stop it. Don’t mock me, Premier, or I’ll make this even worse for you.”

Shiki hauled the teacher up off his knees. It wasn’t exactly a difficult task, given how light and pliant he was. Alas, Nano was full on grinning now, and it was giving him chills. He wanted him to knock it off. _ Now. _

“…Strip.”

When the teacher made no move to comply with his order, Shiki slapped him hard across the face with his leather-gloved hand. But that only made Nano’s smile broaden. He tried again with the same result. And again. The corner of Nano’s lower lip was bleeding now, but he hadn’t managed to wipe that eerie smirk from his lips.

“Shiki _ stop_!” Akira yelled, “You don’t want to do this!”

“…Don’t presume to tell me what I want, small fry.”

Shiki turned his attention back to Nano, holding his katana to his throat.

“I told you to _ strip_. Don’t make me repeat my orders.”

At this, soft laughter bubbled from Nano’s lips. His smile didn’t fade. The tip of his tongue darted out to lap up the blood staining his lips.

This was getting creepy.

“Fine. If you won’t do it on your own, I’ll just have to do it for you.”

Shiki threw his nemesis face down on his own desk, eager to drown out Nano’s uncanny laughter. He’d never seen the man smile before, not even _ once_, much less _ laugh. _ The hollow sound echoed in Shiki’s head, every bit as empty and soulless as his eyes.

“Shut up, Premier. Lift your hips. You’re going to give the class a good show. And that will be the _ last _ thing you do.”

“Shiki!” The little dog was barking again, as usual. “He didn’t even fuck me, goddamn it! He only stayed in my room last night to make sure you wouldn’t come back!”

“Hmph. Liar. I saw the bruises on your neck.”

“C’mon, Shiki, you _ checked_! You _ know _ he didn’t fuck me!”

It was true enough that when he’d bent Akira over his knee in the bathroom stall that morning, he’d found that his asshole wasn’t red or dripping with semen like he had expected it would be. But his pet _ did _ have bite marks in some rather telling locations, and that couldn’t be allowed to stand.

“Doesn’t matter. As student body president, I’ve been thinking for a while that we should have a change of staff around here.”

Shiki turned his attention back to Nano.

“Spread your legs and grab onto your desk,” Shiki ordered. He pulled Nano’s labcoat from his shoulders and pushed his cardigan up over his hips, trying to ignore his disquieting sniggering. He was pleased to find that Nano had a surprisingly round ass, and when Shiki forced him to arch his back, it made an exquisitely tempting target. But to Shiki’s disappointment, Nano still didn’t seem to give a shit WHAT he was doing.

Goddamn it. It was clear that Akira was more upset about this than Nano was. Maybe it was the drugs. That would be disappointing. This _ should _ have been humiliating. These were degrading acts. Yet for some completely obnoxious reason, it seemed everything Shiki said or did only made Nano laugh harder.

Shiki pushed the small of Nano’s back into the desk and kicked his legs apart, leaving him utterly vulnerable and giving everyone in the audience a perfect view of his ass. Oddly enough, Nano looked... surprisingly sexy like that, and Shiki wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. Another thought occurred to him, and Shiki glared at Akira accusingly.

“So you insist he didn’t fuck you last night… but perhaps _ you _ fucked _ him_. Shall we check?”

Akira’s blue eyes went wide with horror.

“_Shiki no! _ C’mon, stop! Okay, so maybe we fooled around a little bit, but that’s no reason to do… this!”

Slight gasps filled the room.

“…Wait, what?” Keisuke interrupted, “Seriously? You and… the biology teacher? Why?!”

“Quiet Keisuke. This isn’t the place for it.”

“But… You don’t even _ like _ science…” Keisuke continued obliviously, “… are your grades that bad? We could form a study group…”

“I said _ later_, Keisuke!”

“But…”  
  
“Hmph. Sounds like your little friend doesn’t approve of you whoring yourself out to the staff, either,” Shiki smirked.

Nano had finally begun quieting down, and was attempting to catch his breath. Blood dripped onto the desk from his torn lip, and Shiki couldn’t help but rub his clothed crotch against the seat of his pants. He was already getting hard, and they hadn’t even started. Shiki licked his lips. This was going even better than he’d imagined it.

“Goddamn it, Shiki _ stop_!” Akira pleaded, “I’ll do whatever you want, just _ stop _ this!”

“Oh don’t worry,” Shiki smirked, “You’ll be doing that anyway.”

“_Anything_, please!”

Suddenly, a slow, deep voice broke through the tension in the air, sending tendrils of ice winding down Shiki’s spine. Nano’s voice was strangely calm, _ too _ calm for a situation like this, and it made all of the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“…That is unnecessary.”

The sound startled him, and Shiki nearly dropped his katana. He lunged to push Nano back down, but only succeeded in slamming his arms hard onto the surface of the empty desk.

“…Fool.”

The sound of Nano’s voice was coming from behind him now. How the hell…? _ No one _ moved that fast! Especially not on drugs!

“Were you truly so desperate for my attention that you couldn’t wait until our appointed time in detention this afternoon?”

Shiki spun around, launching in a full attack at the man behind him, but once again only contacted empty air. Before he could even register what was happening, a cold hand reached out, grabbing hold of his wrist and twisting hard. His prized katana fell from his hands and clattered to the floor with an eerie echo.

“…Or did you simply desire an audience to bear witness to your penance?”

Nano’s sneer was openly mocking now. Shiki’s heart was pounding. With his free hand, Nano picked up the empty test tube Shiki had placed on his desk.

“You took this drug from Professor Leaks’ chemistry lab? You truly are foolish. Do you even know what this is? What its effects are? How long they last?”

Nano moved closer. _ Too _ close. His breath was a light gust of wind on his cheek as he held out the vial mockingly in front of his face.

“…Who do you think gave this to _ him_?”

Suddenly, Shiki found himself thrown back with surprising force. He toppled backwards, colliding with the desk and landing hard on his ass. Rage boiled in his veins, tempered with fear when he saw that Nano had picked up his discarded katana and was walking silently towards him. He did his best to glare up at him, trying to keep his voice steady and threatening despite the pounding of his heart.

“You’ll regret that, Premier.”

Nano’s eyes weren’t merely flickering, they were swirling with an iridescent violet hue. Blood still dripped from his lips and that strange sinister smile remained. He took another step closer.

“Why do you try? You lose every time you challenge me. Yet you keep coming back to bother me with trivial distractions, like an obnoxious mosquito buzzing in my ear.”

Shiki stumbled to his feet, nearly slipping on the polished floor in his leather school uniform, determined to meet his foe head on. To his chagrin, he realized he was quite literally backed into a corner. His eyes darted about frantically for some way to turn the tables on Nano.

“It’s about time you learned your lesson… You can never defeat me. Not ever. And do you know why?”

…Of course he did, it was because Nano had taken his katana. Red eyes fell on the pink watering can with kitty prints Nano kept on the windowsill. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.

“The answer is ego.”

Nonsense. Shiki grabbed the watering can and lunged for his teacher. If he could catch the tip of the katana with the can, he might be able to deflect it just enough that he’d have a shot of reaching the handle and wrestling it away from Premier.

Alas, the only thing his attack accomplished was amusing the onlookers, judging by the laughter of the other students when Nano easily side-stepped the lunge and plucked his favorite watering can back from Shiki.

“Your strength stems from a river of fear, honed by arrogance and delusion. If I were to take away your pride, Il Re… if I were to destroy your ego that you so cherish… Your castle would crumble to the ground and be trampled to dust.”

Nano set his watering can back on the windowsill where it belonged, apparently unphased. A trickle of violet coursed through the teacher’s eyes. Shiki took a step back, colliding with the chalkboard.

“Your kingdom is nothing but a wasteland ruled by fear, yet over and over you delude yourself into believing yourself superior, trampling over your peers with abandon in an effort to rule the empty void you have created in your own heart.”

Before Shiki could even blink, Nano had grabbed both his wrists, pinning them to the chalkboard above his head. Nano leaned in menacingly, his cool breath tickling Shiki’s ears.

“You are a failure, Il Re.”

Rage coursed through his veins. Fuck this. Fuck _ him_.

“That is why I’m stronger than you, and will always be stronger. True power stems from something you cannot stand, a feeling that downright terrifies you. You cannot attain true strength without first embracing weakness. Shall I teach you?”

…What?! That was a lesson Shiki had no intention of learning. It was total bullshit. He tried to twist out of Nano’s grasp, kicking, flailing. But it was to no avail. Nano held him effortlessly, sliding the hilt of Shiki’s own katana under his chin and forcing his head up until fiery red eyes met cool grey.

“It won’t matter, though, will it? You won’t listen to me. You won’t listen to a single word I say. So perhaps I should try speaking a different language. Perhaps… I should try your methods. Maybe then, you would finally learn your lesson. What do you say? Shall we try it, Il Re?”

“……!”

Waves of terror pistoned through Shiki’s system at the implication, setting off every warning bell in his head. He wasn’t sure exactly what Nano meant by this, but he didn’t like where his mind was going.

But no… Premier wouldn’t _ dare_… Would he? Shiki was the student body president, after all!

Nano released his wrists, and for a moment, some of the tension left Shiki’s body. The teacher took a step back, cocking his head slightly to one side. Grey eyes laced with violet trailed slowly down the student’s body.

“…Take off your clothes. I want you naked from the waist down.”

The panic that had been slowly building up in his chest suddenly crescendoed and exploded violently. Shiki could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears. His face felt hot, and to his horror, he realized he must be blushing.

The class had broken into whispers. For some reason their voices seemed amplified over the sounds of his own pulse pounding like a wardrum in his ears.

_ “Do you think he’ll actually do it?” _

_ “…Is he really going to punish Shiki?” _

_ “I’ve never seen Professor Premier spank a student…” _

_ “Hell, I’ve never seen ANYONE punish Shiki! It’s about damn time!” _

_ “Ha, look, he’s blushing already.” _

_ “Shiki, blushing? Wow…” _

…That was it. This was the last straw. Shiki was going to kill him. He was going to goddamn _ kill _ Nano for even _ suggesting _ such a thing. Even if it ended right here, right now, Shiki felt like he would never live down this indignity.

Yet just the sight of Nano calmly sliding off his cardigan and loosening the buttons of his dress shirt was making him hot and sticky under his leather uniform.

“To _ hell _ with what you want, Premier! You’re even madder than I thought if you think I’d ever comply with that!”

The way Nano looked at him, the way his eyes suddenly flashed iridescent purple as he rolled the cuffs of his sleeves, sent waves of unwanted heat rippling through his bloodstream.

Nano took a step towards him and smiled - a thin, bloodless smile devoid of all warmth or human emotion.

“…Who said I was giving you a choice?”

For one brief, horrifying moment, Shiki’s body seemed to fail him. His limbs seized. Panic melted to all-out terror when his teacher grabbed hold of him by force and hauled him hitting, kicking, biting, clawing, swearing, fighting for dear life to the center of the stage.

“…Everything you are is built on delusion. You delude yourself into thinking others cannot see you for how you truly are. You delude yourself into believing that fear commands respect.”

All the breath was knocked from his lungs at once when Shiki found himself thrown rather unceremoniously face down against his teacher’s desk. The polished wooden surface was still smeared with Nano’s blood. Immediately, Shiki tried to push himself back up. But just as quickly Nano forced him back down, pressing on the small of his back to make him arch his hips. Shiki’s eyes locked on the classroom door. He _ had _ to get out of here. He _ had _ to. Yet even as he thought so, his wrists were pinned effortlessly overhead. Time seemed to stop. He was trapped.

“When you rule with fear, biting and clawing your way to the top until you stand on a mountain of shattered bodies, pompously declaring yourself their king… all those you’ve trampled cry out for your blood. Your subjects live to cast you from your throne. And the moment they spy your fear, your weakness, they will turn on you like mad dogs, devouring your flesh and dragging your corpse through a river of shit and mud.”

Shiki was breathing hard. He wasn’t sure what was worse. Being forced into this humiliating position, or being forced to endure more of Nano’s pretentious speeches while he did it.

“You are nothing, Il Re. Shall I show you how easy it is to turn your subjects against you?”

Shiki jumped as something hard and cylindrical thrust itself between his open thighs, rubbing brazenly against his cock and balls. He tried to close his legs, but it did no good. The object pressed up mercilessly against his most sensitive areas, forcing him despite his struggling to lift his hips into what must have been a very vulgar position. It felt invasive and disturbingly intimate. Even with his legs pressed together, he couldn’t evade that vigorous circular probing. Blood was starting to pool in inconvenient locations. As it twisted between his legs, Shiki realized with a start that the object tormenting him must be the hilt of his own sword. He barely had any time to contemplate this indignity, however, before he felt the cold kiss of steel slide down the hem of his school pants. Time seemed to stop as the sound of tearing leather filled the small classroom.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Premier?! Let go of me!”

Shiki thrashed against the desk, twisting and bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to free himself from his own blade, preferably with his clothing still intact. He succeeded in neither effort.

More whistles, whispers, and snickering. It seemed some of Shiki’s classmates were quite amused with the cross pattern on his boxer briefs, making mocking jokes with one another about his ‘goth underwear.’

Trash, all of them.

A sickening sense of vulnerability set in when Shiki felt the hilt of his own sword thrust mercilessly between his legs again, this time with only a thin layer of cotton between them, lifting his balls and raising his ass almost precariously into the air. Intentional or not, the sensation of it rubbing against his genitals through the thin cotton tickled and pressed in an unsettlingly crude and erotic fashion. More blood rushed to his groin. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good _ at all_. Having his genitals so brazenly toyed with this early in the game felt disconcertingly ominous, sending waves of simultaneous fear and arousal coursing through his veins that filled him with revulsion.

When Nano finally seemed satisfied with his body’s position, the irritating sensation ceased… only to be replaced with the cold kiss of metal against his bare skin as the flat of the blade slipped under the elastic band of his boxer briefs. Terror washed over him, but before Shiki could so much as utter an objection, the thin cotton was sliced, exposing his bare buttocks to the room.

More clapping. More laughter. More mocking whistles and cheers. Shiki wanted to sink into the ground.

Shiki felt soft leather tighten against his wrists as Nano bound his hands together behind his back with a strip cut from his own pants, securing them in place.

Shiki wanted to die. Somehow, the fact that he was still wearing his boots and leather shirt left his rear end feeling even more exposed and naked than if he had been fully nude. He could still feel the sticky leather against his sweaty skin on his upper body, which made its absence on his lower half all the more unsettling. Worse, he could feel his classmate’s eyes crawling like insects over his exposed flesh. He wanted desperately to reach down and shield himself from their prying eyes, but when he tried, he found that he was incapable of moving his bound hands down any lower than his waist. He was completely trapped.

Shiki had never felt so shamefully exposed in his life. For a moment, his tormentor did nothing but hold him down in that humiliating position while his peers snickered and jeered. Nano’s lack of action was almost more unnerving than the violence before. The seconds ticked by like hours, panic and bile rising in his throat from the uncertainty of what awaited until he was trembling, wondering what the hell that sadistic bastard had planned. As bad as this was, it felt like the calm before the storm.

Shiki’s panic shot exponentially higher when he felt Nano’s cool fingers slide over the pale, unprotected skin of his bare ass. His teacher effectively had him pinned down under one arm, giving Nano full access to his lower body and everyone else in the room a good view of exactly what he was doing as his hand teased and explored Shiki’s squirming posterior with languid precision.

Shiki’s heart was pounding in his throat. He couldn’t stand it. 

“Don’t touch me, Premier. Don’t you _ dare _ touch me.”

He was sure Nano must be sneering, though he couldn’t see the look on his face. He couldn’t see much of _ anything _ from this position. Perhaps Nano had gone back to his usual poker face as he held him down and touched him like this. In a way, that thought was almost worse.

“Fuck you, Premier! If you don’t get your perverted hands off of me I’ll… Mmmmph!”

Shiki’s hate speech was stopped cold when Nano calmly picked up his torn, moist underwear and stuffed it into his open mouth mid-sentence.

Shiki choked on the makeshift gag. He tried desperately to push it from his mouth with his tongue, ashamed that he could taste his own fluids from his arousal earlier while he did. Another cheer resounded from the class, and _ fuck, _ he knew that voice… to his undying horror, it was his own brother. Damn him! Damn him to hell! What the _ fuck _ was Rin even _ doing _ in this class anyway?! Why was he watching this degrading spectacle?! Shouldn’t he have yearbook?!

If he even _ thought _ about taking pictures…

_ FLASH! _

…Fuck… 

Shiki closed his eyes tight and tried to sink down into the desk.

“Even now, cowering and defenseless, you fail to understand. Your fate has already been sealed. I cannot stop now. You wouldn’t learn your lesson otherwise, would you, Il Re? And…” Nano leaned closer, caressing the bare flesh of his ass almost tenderly. Shiki wanted to vomit. “That wouldn’t make for a very good show for your subjects.”

Shiki turned his head, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. His breathing was fast and shallow as Nano continued his entirely too intimate exploration. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. It was too embarrassing. He refused to open his eyes, as though maybe if he couldn’t see the bloody wood grain on the desk below him, or the notes on the chalkboard in front of him, he could disappear. Maybe he would wake up from this nightmare. He was burning up, burning up to his core. The wad of cloth in his mouth was distressingly difficult to work out and he was sweating from the horror and humiliation of this treatment.

Based on the way Nano was alternating between light smacks and gentle pinching, it seemed like he was checking to see where on his bottom he had the most fat stored. The way his flesh was jiggling felt gross and degrading, and he couldn’t help but squirm and clench his buttocks in a futile effort to escape Nano’s touch. Shiki’s ass was mostly muscle, the natural result of years of swordsmanship, but he was almost disturbed at how much Nano was finding that was still soft, plump, and spankable.

God, he wanted this demeaning examination to end. He was starting to feel like a lamb being prepared for the slaughter.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any more humiliating, Nano spread his cheeks.

Shiki thrashed violently, writhing and bucking his hips, screaming wordless obscenities behind his gag. That was not something he was just going to take lying down. Alas, Nano didn’t seem to have any problem holding him in place or keeping his hand right where it was, casually exposing him to the entire room.

“You don’t like this, do you, Il Re? You don’t like it at all. I haven’t yet _ begun _ to torment your body, but your soul is already in agony from your wounded pride.”

Shiki tried again to scream, pressing his tongue desperately against the wad of underwear in his mouth, choking and struggling to spit it out so he could tell Premier just what he thought of his condescending tone and this increasingly perverse game he was playing. Alas, the exact same moment he thought he might actually be getting somewhere, Nano reached down and stuffed his underwear back into his mouth. Shiki nearly choked. He felt he might be sick.

“This is why… you are weak. If you ever wish to attain true strength, you must first cast aside your ego.”

More tearing. A strap of leather was forced between his teeth, and tied securely behind his head, simultaneously preventing Shiki from closing his mouth and making it impossible for him to spit out his underwear.

“If I were to cut your pride away by force, what would be left? You’re nothing underneath.”

To his horror, the moment Nano returned his hands to his ass they once again spread his buttocks wide open. Gods, why?! Not _ there_! Damn him! What was his problem?! Did the entire class really need to be treated to a view of his butthole?! Alas, when he tried to wrench himself away, he felt a sharp stinging slap directly across his entrance. Shiki jumped in spite of himself, attempting to clench his cheeks. His asshole was stinging just from that single light smack. It wasn’t a hand. It was too light for that. What the hell was that?!

“Do unto others as they would do unto you. Shall we begin? You are putting on quite a show already.”

More laughter. Shiki felt his face go bright red. His words were undoubtedly true, he realized with horror, even as he continued to squirm in Nano’s grasp. What did he expect?! Of course he couldn’t just lay there and take it! Alas, all of his struggling as he fought his captor must be quite a sight for the rest of the class as they watched his bare bottom bouncing futilely. Gods, he wanted to die.

Shiki was nearly hyperventilating, and to his horror, when he forced himself to still his hips he found that he was shaking violently. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was absolutely terrified. He knew more or less what was coming, but Shiki had never actually been spanked before. And to think his first time was in public, bare bottomed, at the hands of the same man he’d sworn countless times to destroy. If there was a worse fate than this, he couldn’t imagine it.

…Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad? Surely he could take it better than Akira, who struggled and fought but couldn’t hold back his voice once his bottom was pleasantly pink. Or Konoe, who seemed to get punished an inordinate amount at this school, and nearly always burst into tears before it even started. Or worse, Aoba… who always got hard from it.

“Lift your hips. I don’t care if you cry for mercy or if you fight hideously until the very end, twisting and writhing in my grasp, face red and eyes swamped with horror. There is no escaping this fate.”

_ Fuck. _ That did not sound good. That did not sound good _ at all_.

Shiki realized belatedly that Nano hadn’t told him how many lashings he would have to take, the way most of the other teachers did when disciplining their students. Terror washed over him. Knowing Nano, he probably had no idea nor interest in what the standard protocol was for these things… and that meant all bets were off.

This was _ really _ going to hurt.

The stiff cloth of Nano’s dress shirt brushed his hip as Nano shifted slightly beside him. Shiki held his breath, awaiting the first blow. When it came, it was hard, punishing, brutal—everything he expected it would be. He heard the loud slap against his bare skin before he felt it. His body lurched forward, jostling the table enough to knock the small drug vial to the floor. Then the pain registered: sharp, stinging pain that radiated across his right buttcheek. He barely had time to recover from the shock of it before it was followed by another on the opposite side. There was a mean sting on his skin when Nano’s hand made contact, followed by a deep ache in his flesh as it absorbed the full force of the strike. His whole ass was stinging, his nerves awakened, and that was only from two blows given with bare hands.

To hell with warm-ups, apparently. Nano was not holding back at all.

The third blow caught the lower part of both cheeks right in the center, leaving his ass jiggling and his cock slapping against the cool surface of the desk. Shiki found himself clenching his cheeks as a strange surge of electricity shot through his hips and wrapped around front.

It hurt like hell, but Shiki barely had time to process it before Nano was raining down blows on his unprotected cheeks, one right after the other, so fast that he couldn’t recover from them. Every so often he’d hit that spot where his hips and thighs met, and the pain would radiate through his lower body, causing blood to pool in his hips. He bit down hard on the leather strap between his teeth, saliva spilling from the corners of his lips and dripping onto the desk, unable to stop his legs from kicking out and scrambling against the floor. But of course, it was all to no avail.

Shiki couldn’t even count how many strikes he had been given. They just kept coming. Seconds ticked by like hours. Shiki’s ass was on fire and even behind the gag he was struggling to choke back his voice. This was utter insanity. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. His body was twisting, clenching, and writhing of its own accord in a desperate and futile attempt to escape the stinging blows. Every time Nano caught the lower curve of his buttocks the flesh jiggled. He knew he was probably making an obscene display with all his thrashing and writhing, but after another minute or so his ass was so sore and tender that he almost didn’t care.

Based on the mocking whispers and laughter echoing through the room, it seemed the rest of the class was thoroughly enjoying his shamefully agonizing performance. This was degrading in every sense of the word. Nano was alternating between each of his cheeks and the center lower curve of his ass just above his sit spots. He hated the way that spot made his bottom bounce and jiggle, but the surge of electricity shooting through his hips that wrapped straight to his groin resulted in a strange kind of numbing. Of course it was still painful, even more than when Nano hit his cheeks, but there was something else underneath, like his nerves were confused and couldn’t decide what to do with the intense sensation.

Another blow caught him right in the fullest part of his ass, and when his dick once again slapped lewdly against the desk, Shiki realized with horror that he was half-hard. He tried to bend his knees and clench his cheeks to protect himself from the following blow in the same location, but a cry slipped from his lips, far louder than he would have liked despite the gag stuffing his mouth.

“Red suits you. It hurts, doesn’t it? But I think your ego is hurting more than your body. Lift your hips and spread your legs. Do not clench your cheeks.”

To his shock, after only a few more blows, Nano paused his attack, though even without the force of his impact, it didn’t really make the pain sting any less. His buttocks felt full and swollen, and when Nano ran the palms of his hand over the surface of Shiki’s reddened skin, even that gentle touch made him gasp and squirm with pain.

To his horror, more blood pooled in his hips. Gods, he hoped no one noticed! The _ last _ thing he wanted to do right now was spread his legs! Shiki was hyperventilating, pressed tight against the desk, trembling uncontrollably, squeezing his eyes shut against the amused laughter of his peers.

“Heh, you know, Shiki, you don’t take it as well as you dish it out.”

…It was Akira’s voice. Mocking him. How _ dare _ he! Even amidst this intense pain and humiliation, rage bubbled in Shiki’s chest. He was _ so _ done with this bullshit. He was NOT going to let ANY of them get away with doing this to him!

When Shiki failed to comply with Nano’s orders, his teacher pressed down again on the small of his back, forcing him to get back into a more exposed position that made his burning buttocks even more of a target. He tried to fight it, but when he squirmed, cool fingers instantly pried apart his buttcheeks and before he even realized his mistake - _ SMACK! _Shiki cried out in spite of himself as he felt that sharp stinging slap directly against his entrance again. He tried to clench his cheeks against his classmate’s prying eyes and the stinging pain, but Nano’s fingers held him open. Before he could even process the affront to his dignity, that precisely placed slap came again and he nearly howled.

“…Do not make me repeat myself.”

What the fuck kind of sadistic game was this?! What the hell was Premier even USING there?! It wasn’t his hand; it was too light and narrow. It didn’t deliver a lot of force, but it felt like it was precisely aimed…

Shiki choked back a scream as he was hit again and that stinging pain radiated out from his asshole, making his cock throb. Against his better judgement, he tried to lift his hips to present his bottom for whatever punishment he was surely going to receive in this degrading position, though with Nano’s fingers prying him open like this, it was difficult to relax his cheeks. And he still didn’t want to spread his legs, lest anyone notice his _other_ predicament.  
  
_ SMACK! _

_ Fuck! _Tears filled his eyes. Even biting down hard against the leather strap, Shiki couldn’t keep his voice in check, nor could he keep his cheeks from clenching. A string of saliva trailed from his open lips as he ground his teeth down hard into the leather gag. It took every last ounce of willpower he had to ignore the voices of his classmates and force his body back into position, willing himself with every last ounce of strength he had to unclench his cheeks despite his humiliation in vain hopes that it would get Nano to stop tormenting that sensitive little pink ring of muscle between them.

“Because it took you four strikes of the ruler to obey, you must endure four more before the end. If you do not keep your hips lifted and your cheeks supple, your fate will be worse.”

…Oh god, please no! He couldn’t take any more of this!

Shiki closed his eyes, growling behind his gag as he struggled to catch his breath. He wanted to die of shame. A ruler, was it? Who the hell knew a ruler could hurt that much? He was hyperventilating again. It felt like his pulse was going wild, and he hated the painful way his swollen cock was throbbing. At least no one had said anything about it yet.

What kind of teacher punished his student’s asshole with a goddamn ruler in front of the entire class? He’d never seen any teacher at Chiral Gakuen do that!

Apparently Nano wasn’t planning to administer the penalty strikes right away, because he set the ruler down right in front of him on the desk so Shiki would have to look at it while he continued whatever the hell else he had planned. That was bad enough, but Shiki nearly screamed when he felt Nano’s fingers caressing his reddened cheeks, struggling hard to keep his hips relaxed and in position. His skin was so sore and tender that just the feather-light touch of Nano’s nails scraping against his ass burned like hell. It felt like Nano was examining him again. Shiki ground his teeth down hard into the leather strap between his lips as saliva dripped from his mouth in an effort to endure it. With his cheeks fully relaxed, or at least as relaxed as he could possibly manage, his tender flesh bounced and jiggled a lot more. He hated it.

Suddenly another smack came down hard on his sensitive lower cheeks right in the center where they met his thighs. Shiki let out a howl as electricity shot through his hips straight to his cock. He couldn’t stand it when Nano hit that spot! A second strike quickly followed in the same location. Shiki kicked and bucked in vain, biting down hard on his gag, relishing the taste of the dry leather as he worked it with his teeth. The strokes kept coming, faster and faster. Shiki pressed his legs together, trying to find something,_ anything _ to keep from wailing in agony from the blistering pain. Nano didn’t stop to correct him, though, and Shiki struggled desperately to hold position with his ass shamefully in the air, ready to be abused. Saliva was pooling on the desk, and he couldn’t take his eyes off that goddamn ruler, wondering when it was going to be used next.

Again Nano paused, releasing his hold on Shiki’s waist and moving around back to stroke his tender backside with delicate fingers that nonetheless made him tremble and groan in pain. His eyes were starting to water. He squeezed them shut. He refused to cry.

“Do not move from this position. Or your punishment will be worse.”

For a moment, Shiki obeyed out of sheer fear for what Nano might do if he did not… until he heard the familiar sound of leather sliding against cotton, and looked over to see Nano calmly unhooking his belt. Shiki’s body went alarmingly hot, like all the blood had rushed to the surface.

No. _ Oh no! _ No way in hell!

Simultaneous humiliation and unchecked terror washed over him, giving Shiki a quick burst of desperate adrenaline-fueled energy. He had to get the fuck out of here! Shiki broke position, standing up, and making a dash for the classroom door. He regretted it only seconds later when Nano caught him by the waist and he realized with horror that not all of the blood rising to the surface of his skin had gone to his face… a fact that he doubted had escaped either Nano’s notice or anyone else’s.  
  
Fuck. _ Fuck! _

As his classmates laughed and jeered, Nano hauled him back over to the edge of the desk, sitting down on top of it and pulling Shiki face down over one knee onto his lap.

Oh god. This was not happening! This was seriously_ not happening_! This whole situation was too mortifying to be real. Nano had him held down like a naughty child, and there was no way his sore, burning ass could take any more of this sadistic punishment!

Shiki struggled frantically against his wrist restraints, desperate to cover his bottom with his hands. He cursed behind his gag, but Nano pinned him down over his knee with his other leg, simultaneously immobilizing him and preventing further attacks. In this position his reddened ass was now raised in the air higher than his head and chest dangling off the side of the desk. Worse, whenever he struggled, his erect cock rubbed lewdly against Nano’s pant leg. How the hell had he gotten so hard from this? Why was his body betraying him?! Why?!

“Tsh… Do you derive pleasure from this act? How long has your body been yearning for this discipline? All these long years you’ve been failing my class… was this your true ambition? To be defiled at my hands before your peers? To have your pride thoroughly destroyed and your body traded in penance? Perhaps I should have punished you sooner.”

Shiki nearly choked with terror when he felt the hard leather of Nano’s belt caress his reddened skin. And gods, he wanted to die when he felt Nano shift to nudge his leg against his painfully swollen cock.

He couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t take it.

Yet for some strange reason, when that damn belt ran over the surface of his skin where his thighs and ass met, the sensation transposed directly to his cock. He _ hated _ this, so… how the hell was it happening?! Shiki wanted to die of shame.

The sound the belt made when it wooshed through the air and hit him right in the same tender spot it had only moments ago been caressing made quite a different sound than a hand. It was less a slap and more a loud crack, followed by stinging pain so intense that it radiated out to the rest of his butt, as well as his hips and thighs. His ass was already red and tender, and this hurt much worse than hands! Shiki let out a blistering howl of agony as the belt cracked against his skin again, catching the lower curve of his ass and sending him lurching forward against Nano’s thigh. The pain was so intense Shiki felt certain it must be leaving welts and bruises on his fair skin, whereas his hand just left him red.

Another crack and the belt smacked him right in the fullest part of his ass, sending it jiggling. He had a much harder time clenching his cheeks in this position. It was impossible to hold his voice back now, and his eyes were beginning to water. Turning his head, Shiki realized with horror that if he looked to the side now, he could see his classmates expressions as they watched with rapt attention as his bottom was punished. He wondered vaguely if any of them were getting off on this. On second thought… he didn’t really want to know the answer to that.

Another howl escaped his lips as the belt caught him right on his tender sit spots. The silent tears welling in his eyes spilled over before he could stop them. Shiki turned his head away from his peers, ashamed to face them. The next strike cracked against his right buttcheek. It felt like his flesh was being flayed to pieces. He barely had time to contemplate it, however, before his opposite cheek was treated to the same blistering, searing pain. He squirmed in agony when Nano traced the outlines of his welts with the belt. His hips were straining from the blood pooled there, his swollen ass throbbing with every beat of his pulse. His cock felt so full it might burst, and based on the agonizing ebb and flow of blood within, he was sure it must be leaking all over Nano’s tailored slacks. Every time it rubbed against Nano’s leg the sensation of it being filled grew, until it felt like it would overflow.

Shiki screamed, nearly choking on his gag. The next blow caught the lower curve of his ass, and he nearly lost control. Tears were spilling from his eyes, but worse, those horrid shocks of electricity that coursed straight to his cock whenever he was hit in that area made precum squirt from his tip. His lower body was trembling violently, and he realized with a start that if Nano kept going like this, he very well might cum from it. That thought was almost too mortifying to consider, but when Nano nudged his painfully throbbing cock with his knee, he realized that Nano probably recognized this, and there was a very real possibility that he would actually do it. Shiki could feel his pride crumbling to ash, like the last embers of a dying flame.

“Your eyes fill with tears of shame, but your body revels in this agony. A part of you craves this well deserved punishment.”

“…Is he really crying?” someone asked.

Shiki squeezed his eyes tight, trembling violently and refusing to meet their gaze. It felt like he was drowning.

“Yeah, he is!”

“Wow, I can’t believe Premier got him to cry. That’s intense.”

Nano rubbed up against his cock again with his knee. Shiki groaned in simultaneous pain and pleasure as more fluid leaked from his tip, terrified that his teacher would keep going. This was pure sadism. His entire body was shaking from the intensity, and it felt like his mind was dissolving. He was so shocked and horrified that he couldn’t even calm his breathing enough to halt the silent flow of tears. He was more ashamed than he had ever been in his entire life. This wasn’t him. It wasn’t him at all! But he was so scared of what he knew would surely happen if Nano continued this torture that he could hardly wrap his mind around it.

Nano caressed his blistered bottom with the stiff belt, and Shiki cried out in spite of himself. Even just that amount of pain made his cock leak. He was trembling so violently that he couldn’t even control his muscles enough to squirm in his grasp. But Nano didn’t stop this languid torture.

“In all your days to come, you will not disrupt my class. Nor will you lay your hands on Akira, or anyone else, without their express consent. If I am informed that you have done otherwise, I shall continue this punishment before the eyes of your peers… and each time, the price for your penance shall grow heavier. Do you understand?”

…What? Shiki blinked in abject confusion, his mind still too numb to fully process what was being said. The rapid fluttering of his eyelids caught tears in his long eyelashes.

Suddenly the leather tie behind his head was loosened. Nano reached inside and pulled Shiki’s underwear from his mouth. His lips and mouth were unbearably dry, and his throat was sore. The choked, panting sounds coming from his lips were almost sobs, but he was so dizzy and delirious that he hardly cared.

“Answer. If you do not understand, I will continue until you learn your lesson.”

The leather belt drug across his skin, and Shiki felt a sharp smack against his lower butt. It was nowhere near the same intensity as before, yet he couldn’t stop the pained gasp that spilled from his lips unchecked as that electric sensation spread through his nerves and transposed to his swollen cock. He blinked rapidly, trying to catch his breath. It was all he could do to mutter a hushed “…Yes.”

“Good.”

Nano untied Shiki’s wrists, releasing him from his trapped position between his legs. When Shiki tried to stand, his cock rubbed lewdly against Nano’s pants. He realized with some degree of horror that he couldn’t get up off Nano’s lap without advertising to everyone in the room that some sick part of him seemed to have _ really _ gotten off on this. He was horrified to see how damp Nano’s pants were around his thigh where he had been inadvertently humping him. The moisture stood out quite tellingly against the beige cotton.  
  
To his horror, Nano stood, leaving Shiki to cover his still throbbing cock with his hands while he went to fetch a tissue to clean off his pants.

“Damn, Shiki, you got hard from that?”

“Looks like someone's hot for teacher.”

“Maybe you should ask Premier to the prom.”

Laughter. The voices sounded almost as though they were coming from underwater.

“Psh, you hadn’t noticed?” Rin snickered, “Behaving like an insufferable ass is just Shiki’s special way of showing people that he likes them!”

Shiki sunk to the ground, kneeling and keeping his hands over his cock in a desperate bid to hide his nether regions and regain some semblance of modesty. He never really noticed the tile pattern in this room before, but at the moment, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

Shiki’s breathing had almost steadied when Nano suddenly appeared before him again. His brown loafers were actually kind of shiny, he noticed. Not terribly so, but they had a certain sheen when the light hit them just right.

“…Can you stand?”

Shiki supposed he probably _ could_, though he really didn’t want to. He kept his eyes fixed on Nano’s shoes, trying his best to steady his breathing and keep his body from trembling as he waited for his arousal to subside. He felt dizzy and a little delirious, like he was waking from some twisted dream. He didn’t want to look at any of them; he just wanted to disappear into thin air.

Shiki’s eyes went wide when he glanced up and caught sight of the ruler in Nano’s hands.

“Your penance is not yet complete. You still have four more strikes with the ruler to take. If you do not comply, I will add to that count.”

“…Please…” Shiki couldn’t believe the word spilling from his lips. Nor the way he was shaking on his knees. But he refused to beg. He would never beg! This was just… um… asking nicely? He tried to keep his voice down in hopes that the other students might not hear his pleading.

“Words make no difference. You have already chosen your color. Turn around. Bend over at the waist, keeping your hips lifted, and spread your cheeks.”

No…

Oh please no!

There was no way he could possibly do something like that!

“Why _ there_?!” His choked voice was nearly a sob. The sound of it repulsed him.

“Because you hate it. You despise the very idea. Such an act represents your weakness. You don’t like that part of your body exposed. You like the idea of offering it to me willingly even less. The sting is painful, for both your body and your soul. It would not be punishment otherwise.”

It was difficult to argue with _ that _ logic. Gods, there were no words for how much he hated Nano.

“…Damn. Remind me never to piss off your new boyfriend, Akira,” Keisuke whispered.

“……!”

“…I think if you don’t drug him, split his lip, sexually assault him, and try to run him through with a katana in the middle of class, you should be good,” Rin assured him, “It’s hard to outdo Shiki in the asshole department.”

Shiki was still shaking, and listening to his classmates drone on about how he deserved it was really not helping matters. Nano was still standing over him, staring down at him with utter indifference.

“…_Anything _ else…” Shiki whispered, so quietly he wondered if Nano would even hear.

“You are a fool to the bone. Do you desire an even harsher penance? I shall grant one, if that is your wish. If not, turn around. You have earned one more strike for delaying.”

Shiki wanted to sink into the ground and die. Alas, he was sore and delirious and he wasn’t sure if he could take any more. Maybe it was better to just get this over with so he’d be done with it and could get the hell out of here. At least he knew this time that it was only five strikes, and not a never-ending spectacle of debasement.

“Oh come on, Shiki,” Akira scolded, “It’s not as bad as what you would’ve done to him. And lord knows you’ve done far worse to me.”

What difference did THAT make, Shiki wondered? He didn’t like Akira’s tone.

Shiki grabbed onto the desk and pulled himself to his feet. Part of him still wanted to run for the door, or jump through the window, but he knew by now that if he tried, he’d regret it. Shiki leaned against Nano’s desk and once again tried to lift his hips into that degrading position. The idea that he was starting to get used to it made him sick. But it was the last part of Nano’s order that was the hardest to comply with. Once again he was trembling violently, and as horrified as he was with the prospect of being punished in such a painful and intimate fashion, his cock was still disturbingly hard. He took a deep breath, reaching behind himself to pull his red, swollen cheeks apart just enough to expose his entrance. He hoped that was good enough, because he REALLY did not want to be touched there, much less struck with a ruler. A hiss escaped his lips when he touched his own skin, but he tried to relax, waiting for the first blow.

_SMACK!_

Shiki jumped, clenching, still alarmingly unprepared for the stinging sensation spreading through his crease. A soft yelp of pain escaped his lips as the second smack hit. At least Nano wasn’t drawing this out. Almost the moment he had relaxed his buttocks, the third strike hit, and damn it hurt! Some of the pain seemed to shoot straight through to his cock with each blow, and he knew he was leaking precum again. At the fourth strike, he let out a howl. More fluid squirted from his tip, dripping lewdly onto the floor. His ass felt so red and swollen he didn’t think it could take any more abuse. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he squeezed them shut. He wouldn’t give them that satisfaction again. There were so many nerve endings in that area that even the lightest punishing strikes were ridiculously painful. He was shaking from the pain and humiliation. Still, just one more, then it was over. Shiki took a deep breath, lifting his hips in reluctant offering and relaxing his cheeks. A pained cry escaped his lips as the final strike landed and the stinging sensation spread from his asshole, causing more precum to leak onto the floor.

“It is finished… for now. If you have learned your lesson, you may either return to your seat, or you may go stand in the corner by the window until the end of the period.”

Shiki was certain his face must be as red as his ass. He tried to close his eyes, refusing to look at his peers, who he was worried would never again bow and cower before him. He would have to change that somehow…

“Can I put on pants first?”

Nano didn’t even bother to look up.

“That would be impossible. The clothes you came here wearing are in shreds.”

…And whose fault was that?!

“…How the hell am I supposed to get home like this?”

The seemingly bored look Nano gave him made it abundantly clear that he really didn’t give a shit.

Shiki blushed, looking away. Well, at least if he left right now most of his peers would still be in class. He had some spare zip-off shorts in his gym locker, if he could make it there.

“May I be excused?”

“You may not.”

…Seriously? He was expected to stay here after all this? Without pants? Gods, this was embarrassing. If he _ never _ saw anyone in this room again, it would be too soon.

“…Take your seat or go stand in the corner by the window. Many of your peers came here seeking knowledge, which I am trying to impart. I will not tolerate further distractions.”  
  
…Fuck. Shiki closed his eyes. Would this torture ever be over?! Sitting for the rest of the period would be excruciatingly painful, and standing pantsless by the window where anyone and everyone who walked by could see his red and welted bare ass would be beyond humiliating. Surely Nano must have known that, or he wouldn’t have given him the choice. Fucking sadist!

He couldn’t handle the idea of the rest of the school finding out about this demeaning spectacle, so Shiki returned to his seat. This was really going to hurt. He hesitated to sit down, reconsidering his options. When he looked back up, he saw that Nano was watching him closely. He didn’t want to risk any further indignities, so he forced himself to sit, hissing in pain when his bare ass made contact with the rough wood. His breathing was rapid and shallow, despite his attempts to steady it. He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the pain.

Finally, the damn bell rang. Shiki scooped up the shreds of his clothes, trying to figure out the least humiliating fashion of arranging them so he could get the hell out of here and make a run for the locker rooms. He tossed his books haphazardly into his backpack.

Nano cocked his head, watching him gather his things.

“Do you think you are leaving, Il Re? You have detention this week. Today, and every day thereafter. If, by the end of that time, I do not feel that you have truly repented for your sins, I will increase your penance. The clock is just now striking three.”

Nano smiled ominously.

“Our time together… is just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote a 11K+ word fic about Nano spanking Shiki. What was I thinking? I'll try to make future stories a little shorter so I can update more quickly, but sometimes I just feel… inspired… by a given prompt. And this one was a unique challenge. Ah well, that's life.
> 
> I'm having a lot fun with Chiral Gakuen… but I have so many other kinky short stories planned for this project that take place in other settings. So hmm… should I stick with Chiral Gakuen for now, or try something completely different next? (I may mix up the prompt order a bit.) What do you think? Decisions, decisions…


	4. An Apple for Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wants to spend his lunch break in peace with his favorite teacher, but other people keep interrupting. 😠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cool down by writing some cute fluff after that last chapter. I have a few extra stories outlined for this AU, but most of them didn't fit any of the kink prompts. I do have one more kinky Chiral Gakuen story outlined (coming up next), but please feel free to request more if you enjoy this verse. There are still a lot of empty/tentative spaces on my prompt list.
> 
> A couple people have asked what the Chiral Gakuen verse is based off of. It's an official N+C AU, with original artwork and official designs for the characters. There are one-coin figures for the entire Chiral Gakuen cast. (And they're adorable.) In one of the [Vischio Theater Drama CDs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeQtahjZMjM), Arbitro is the corrupt principal and Shiki is the student body president... complete with a katana and leather school uniform, who goes by Il Re. That's it for TnC, but there was also a longer drama CD with four tracks ([1](http://virsuledin.tumblr.com/post/71315553865), [2](http://virsuledin.tumblr.com/post/72011034215), [3](http://virsuledin.tumblr.com/post/73153628107), [4](http://virsuledin.tumblr.com/post/74001778826)) called Love Love Lamento Gakuen featuring the Lamento cast in this AU. The DRAMAtical Murder cast wasn't officially part of the Gakuen AU since DMMd hadn't been released yet when it was created... but I'm throwing them into the pot regardless. It's hard to work in EVERYONE going purely off of kink prompts, but I'd love an excuse to explore this world further.
> 
> Here's some of biology teacher Nano's official Chiral Gakuen merch in my collection:

Akira’s consciousness was fading fast as he struggled to stay awake in Mink-sensei’s anthropology class. The man’s voice was relaxing, droning on and on about something to do with cultural relativity and ethnocentrism in the context of rituals that might have been mildly interesting, but not nearly interesting enough to combat his lack of sleep these past few nights. His eyelids were growing heavier by the second, his mind drifting towards delirium, and he didn’t think he could possibly make it to the bell. Just when he had finally given up the fight for lost and was beginning to fade into the world of dreams…

_ BRIIIIIINNNG!!!!! _

All at once Akira’s brain kicked to full alert. It was time for his favorite class of the day: lunch.

Not wanting to waste another second, Akira threw his books in his bag and bolted for the door, ignoring the cries of “Akiraaaa!” that inevitably followed after him.

The hallways were already obnoxiously crowded. Jumping over backpacks and dodging wandering students, Akira made his way as quickly as possible down the corridor to the biology lab. When he arrived, he was dismayed to find that he wasn’t the only student vying for Professor Premier’s attention. Nano looked almost as tired as Akira felt… probably for the exact same reasons. A small pang of guilt welled up in his chest, though it was mixed with an odd sense of… satisfaction? Accomplishment? He wasn’t sure what to call it… but if he was going to be fair, it was just as much Nano’s fault as his own that they’d barely slept last night.  
  
Nano seemed completely overwhelmed with the sheer number of people crowded around his desk. Including… Rin? Why? Rin didn't have biology this year, though he certainly seemed to be showing up a lot more often regardless. He was beginning to wonder if Rin ever went to _ any _ of his scheduled first year courses.

Sighing, Akira threw down his bag and took a seat in one of the empty desks. He may as well get started on his bento box while he waited for the crowd to disperse.

It was weird. A couple weeks ago, no one was ever in the greenhouse or biology lab besides Nano and his cats. That was part of the reason Akira liked to go there. But it seemed like around the same time he moved in with his teacher, all of a sudden the man became exponentially more popular. He was always surrounded by flocks of students now. Neither one of them had told a single person about their living arrangement. Not even Keisuke and Rin knew they were living together. Technically, Akira still had his own room down the hall, he just… never slept there anymore. He doubted that his own involvement with Premier anything to do with any of these students, but… it was still a strange coincidence. Not to mention a huge annoyance.

“Akiraaa! Oh… there you are!”

Akira looked up to see Keisuke standing in the doorway catching his breath. His self-appointed best friend quickly made his way over to the desk beside him and took a seat. Akira sighed. Here he’d been hoping to catch Nano alone. So much for that, apparently. More people were arriving by the minute.

“…Why the hell are there so many people here?” Akira grumbled.

“Oh… um…” Keisuke glanced around, “Maybe they’re really interested in biology?”

“Tsh…” Akira rolled his eyes, “They weren’t this interested two weeks ago.”

“Hmm… Is there a test coming up? Maybe they’re worried about their grades?”

“…Who knows.”

Akira tried to shrug it off. It was a mystery for another day.

Sighing, Akira put on his earphones and dug into his omurice. He ate in silence, avoiding eye contact. Fortunately, Keisuke quickly followed suit with his own food and didn’t bother him too much about it.

Just as he was beginning to settle into his meal, Rin bounded over to join them. The first year plopped down backwards in the chair in front of him, leaning his elbows onto Akira’s desk with a playful grin. He reached up, tapping his ear to signal that Akira should take off his headphones. Against his better judgement, Akira complied.

“Glad you could make it to the party, Akira!”

“…Why is everyone here?” Akira grumbled, “Why the hell are _ you _ here? You’re a first year. You’re not in _ any _ of Nano’s classes.”

“Hee… jealous?” Rin batted his eyelashes mischievously, “Maybe I’m hoping he’ll notice how naughty I’m being and give me detention so we can spend some quality time alone together~.”

Akira’s eyes narrowed in a glare. He wasn’t sure if his kohai was joking… or if he was dead serious. Knowing Rin, he could just as easily see it going either way.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Rin threw up his hands in mock surrender, “Don’t worry, I’m just asking a few questions for the school newspaper. Honest! I’m not trying to seduce your boyfriend.”

Akira wasn’t sure if he believed him or not. He decided to ignore it.

“What’s with the crowd, anyway?”

“Seriously?! Come on, Akira, even _ you _ should be able to figure that one out!” Rin rolled his eyes, “After that kinky show Premier put on disciplining Shiki, not to mention you announcing to the entire class that you two were screwing around behind the great Il Re’s back… it’s only natural that Premier has suddenly become the focus of every student’s dark fantasies.”

…What? Akira’s pulse sped up and he blinked in surprise. His skin suddenly felt alarmingly hot. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but whatever it was, he didn’t like this feeling.

“…They weren’t this interested before.”

“Well yeah. Everybody just thought Premier was this boring nerd who would rather read than get laid. No one expected to see him dominate the hell out of bad boy Shiki with his own katana. Power is sexy. It turns out Premier’s basically the archetype of the sexy librarian with a hidden wild side. So now everyone wants to stay after class.”

It felt like a heavy lead weight dropped into the pit of Akira’s stomach. There was a good chance his friend was just making this all up to tease him, but for some reason, the mere thought of other students fantasizing about Nano in that way made Akira terribly uncomfortable.

“…They have it wrong. Nano _ isn’t _ like that.”

Akira’s eyes flitted back to the students flocking around the biology teacher. Thankfully, some had left, but the ones who remained were practically draped across his desk.

He wanted them to leave. _ Now. _

“Sure, he’s not… and all these pictures I’ve got here are photoshopped. So, Akira… do you have a date for prom yet?” Rin asked, snapping him out of his brooding thoughts, “You can’t exactly show up to the dance with your teacher, you know.”

“…I don’t care about that sort of thing.”

“I’ll take that as a no, then!” Rin winked cheerfully, “So! Want to go with me?”

“…Hey!” Keisuke interrupted, “I was going to ask Akira to go with _ me_!”

“Too late, I asked first!”

“But you _ knew _ I was going to ask!”

“…I said I wasn’t going,” Akira scowled.

“Aww, you _ have _ to go, Akira!” Rin pouted, “It’s like… a high school requirement! You have to go to prom, otherwise you can’t graduate.”

“…Bullshit.”

“It’s true!” Rin insisted, “When was the last time you checked the graduation requirements?”

“…………”

Obviously Rin was making it up. At least… Akira was pretty sure he was. Alas… that would be just the sort of stupid regulation Principal Arbitro would put in the books, like how it was mandatory for all students and faculty to wear special masks to all school assemblies. But either way, he didn’t care.

“C’mon, Akira. It’s just one night! You don’t want to wind up stuck in high school forever like Shiki, do you?”

…This was ridiculous. Why was he even considering this?

“If Akira is going to prom, then he’s going with _ me_!” Keisuke protested, “I mean… he can’t go with Premier, so… that means you’ll go with me… right, Akira?”

“…No.”

“Akiraaa!”

“Hee! You know, Akira…” Rin winked, “if you go with _ me_, it’ll _ really _ piss Shiki off~.”

“…I already said I’m not going.” Akira glared, “I hate that sort of thing.”

“How do you know you hate it?!” Rin shot back angrily, “You’ve never been! You have no idea what you’re missing out on!”

“Yeah,” Keisuke agreed, “It might be fun! I mean… if we go together and you really do wind up hating it, we could always leave early…”

Akira rolled his eyes at both of them.

“Oh! Better idea! We could all three go together! I don’t think the tickets work that way since they’re always sold in pairs, but… we could do it anyway,” Rin smiled conspiratorially, “If anyone objects, we’ll call them narrow-minded bigots and tell them they need to get with the times. Polyamory is all the rage these days! I’m sure Principal Arbitro will agree.”

“Count me out,” Akira shrugged, crossing his arms defiantly, “You two go together.”

“Aww, that’s no fun!” Rin pouted, “You’re such a stick in the mud! I mean, really? What else are you going to do on a Saturday night? Huh?!”

“Sleep.”

“What kind of excuse is_ that_?!” Rin glared,“You’ve gotta be more creative if you expect anyone to take you seriously. At least say something fun, like you’re going to fuck your boyfriend raw with an empty test tube in the lab after hours. So… try again! If you don’t come up with something good, Keisuke and I are going to drag you to the prom by force! Right Keisuke?”

“…Um… I mean, if it’s okay with Akira…”

“I said _ by force_!” Rin glared, “You wanna go right? Just agree with me.”

“…Okay?”

“There you go! Okay, Akira, it’s decided,” Rin grinned triumphantly, “You’re going to the prom with both of us!”

“…………”

Honestly, all this conversation about prom was giving Akira a headache just thinking about it. What was the big deal, anyway? Paying a lot of money to put on fancy clothes they’d only wear once just to stand around in the gym with the entire rest of the school swaying awkwardly to some bad music turned up loud enough to wake the dead… 

“…Akira.”

Akira’s eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat at the sound of the deep, calm voice that rose above the chaos.

“…Yes?”

Nano cocked his head ever so slightly, grey eyes shamelessly tracing Akira’s body.

“…I need to speak with you privately.”

“Oh damn…” Rin’s eyes went wide, pale skin blushing nearly as pink as Akira’s. Keisuke was staring like a deer in headlights, and a faint flush of color had risen on his cheeks as well. It was obvious what all three of them were thinking, though none of them dared to say it. Rin recovered fastest, jumping up from his seat and grabbing Keisuke’s shoulder to pull him out of the room. Just before the little blonde closed the door, he gave Akira a thumbs up with a knowing smirk and mouthed the word “lucky.”

Nano was seated at his desk at the front of the classroom, stoic as ever. Finally, the other students had all departed, leaving them alone. For a moment, the two simply stared at one another in silence. Akira’s heart was pounding like a wardrum in his chest.

“…You wanted to talk to me about something?”

A slight smile pricked at the corners of Nano’s lips, his eyes softening.

“It seemed you were in need of silence.”

Oh… Was that all? How very like Nano. Some of the tension drained from Akira’s limbs. He smiled back in genuine gratitude, though his heart continued to beat wildly.

“…Thank you.”

Nano nodded, continuing to gaze softly at Akira for a few moments longer before turning back to his papers. Akira took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to quiet his racing heart and mind before resuming his meal in peace.

This was one of the things he liked most about Nano. There was a certain aura of serenity about him that made all of Akira’s problems and worries melt away, if only for a little while. Unlike everyone else at this school, Nano never pressured Akira to change. He simply understood and accepted him exactly how he was. It was as though they existed in a bubble apart from everyday reality, where time and space ceased to have meaning. Nothing outside mattered. Just existing together in this comfortable silence, their souls were at peace. The rest of the student body could gossip all they liked. When he was in Nano’s presence, all of their idle chatter was nothing more than grains of sand blowing away in the morning breeze.

Nano’s light brown hair fell across his eyes as he continued grading lab reports. Even the little rhythmic sounds of his pen scribbling onto the paper were soothing. Akira finished his bento box and put it away, watching his teacher work. It occurred to him belatedly that he hadn’t seen Nano eat anything. He felt a bit bad that he had already finished his lunch without offering to share.

“…Did you forget to eat again?” Akira asked, breaking the silence. His voice sounded quieter, more timid, than he was used to. Nano looked up. Without the slightest change in expression, he placed his pen in his mouth and bit down gently.

“…That’s not edible,” Akira smirked, crossing his arms, “I think I’m going to have to start making bento boxes for both of us in the morning, or else you might starve to death.”

Nano smiled softly, placing the pen back on the paper.

“I would like that, Akira.”

“…I hope you like omurice, because that’s the only thing I know how to make decently. Well, I could probably slice some apples for you… but I’m surprised your desk isn’t covered in apples already.”

“………?”

“It’s… kind of a stereotype. I don’t know if anyone actually does it anymore, but there used to be a tradition where students gave their favorite teachers apples.”

For some reason, this seemed to make Nano smile. He was cute when he smiled. Despite the fact that they were still in the classroom, it was tempting to get up and kiss him.

“…I would be honored. No one has ever given me an apple before.”

Akira was tempted to get up and head straight to the market. It wouldn’t kill him to miss a bit of art class, he reasoned, and then he could bring Nano an apple when he had class with him later on. For some reason, it pleased him greatly to hear that he would be the first student to give such a gift to the biology teacher… especially after what Rin had told him. His spirits fell just remembering that conversation.

“…I’m surprised, given your popularity as of late. You’re always surrounded.”

Nano sighed.

“…I must remind myself that knowledge and wisdom cannot be imparted. I can only communicate it, and hope my students find it within themselves to learn from my instruction. Alas, my methods are failing. None of my previous classes had such trouble understanding the fundamentals of cladistics.”

Akira blushed, looking away.

“…I’m sorry. There’s nothing wrong with the way you’re teaching. It’s… all my fault.”

“………?”

“Rin says everyone can’t stop fantasizing about you after what you did to Shiki. And… also because I confessed that we fooled around. I think a lot of students have fantasies about fucking their teachers. It’s taboo, so I guess it’s kind of edgy? They want to get you alone so… I don’t know.”

Akira knew he was blushing furiously. Nano had fallen silent. Even his pen had stopped moving. Akira wasn’t sure what to think about that. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely think straight, his hands were shaking, and that sickening feeling from before had once again settled in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes tight. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He had probably made Nano uncomfortable. Maybe… 

Cool lips pressed against his, and before Akira even realized what was happening, Nano’s fingers swept through his hair. Akira’s eyes shot open. He hadn’t even heard the man get up from his seat!

Nano took Akira’s hand and gently coaxed his student from his seat without breaking the lock on their lips. His kisses were hungry and passionate. When he pressed his tongue into the cavity of Akira’s mouth, his knees went weak. His mind was spinning with disbelief that this was actually happening. Nano didn’t usually touch him like this at school. After all, if they got caught, he could lose his job.

“The door doesn’t lock, and the windows… won’t someone see?”

It was all Akira could do to get out those few hushed words as he lost himself in his teacher’s embrace. By way of a reply, Nano herded Akira towards the back of the classroom between the lab benches. It would be harder to see them back there, Akira realized, even if someone did happen to be peeping through the windows.

Nano’s fingers quickly and deftly unhooked the buttons of Akira’s navy blue school jacket. His hands snaked up beneath his shirt to tease and grope his nipples. Suddenly his hair was pulled, and Akira felt his head drawn back until he was staring at the periodic table. Nano’s teeth found their mark on his neck.

“………!”

Akira’s mind went blank as his body surrendered to the pleasure. Nano was ravenous, covering his neck with kisses and licking up the slope to bite his earlobe. Akira was so hard he couldn’t stand it, and without thinking he reached down to undo his own pants. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as Nano’s cool hand slipped beneath the hem of his underwear to grasp his aching cock. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a gasp against his teacher’s lips when those long fingers began to stroke.

“…Mmm… Lunch is going to be over soon. The bell should ring any minute…”

“…It’s alright. We’ll make this quick.”

Akira writhed against his teacher’s hand. This felt almost too good to be real. The coolness of Nano’s fingers made him feel exponentially hotter than before. His teacher looked so deliciously prim and proper in his white lab coat and tailored slacks, it was almost hard to imagine him doing something like this. It made him feel evil, somehow. He couldn’t resist the urge to corrupt and tempt him. As loathe as he was to admit it, he could see why other students might fantasize about this.

It was hard to see under his teacher’s loose clothing, but the way Nano was pressing up against him made his excitement unmistakable. Akira wanted to touch him, too. It wasn’t fair for only one of them to be experiencing this pleasure.

Nano let out a soft gasp against his cheek as Akira reached down to unhook his belt and pull down his fly. His teacher’s cock was already throbbing, and it felt so good in his hands. A sense of satisfied accomplishment settled over him whenever he heard those little hushed sounds Nano made as he stroked him, delighting when more moisture spilled from his tip and he felt his teacher grind into his hands. The slick, barely audible sounds made as their fluids tangled in their fingers were mindnumbingly erotic.

Suddenly Nano sped up his pace, and Akira had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in spite of himself.

“Nnngh… Mmm… What if someone hears us?”

“…Try to keep your voice down.”

Nano pressed their lips together, biting and teasing at Akira’s lower lip before plunging his tongue into his mouth, nipping, kissing, ravishing. Akira’s cries disappeared down Nano’s throat, and he felt like his body was dissolving.

It wasn’t the first time Akira had done anything sexual at school. Hell, his first time had been when Shiki shoved him up against the wall in the locker room showers during gym. Supposedly it was punishment for losing to him in a fencing match, or so Shiki had said at the time. But somehow… this felt more risque. Maybe it was the idea that someone might walk in on them at any moment. Maybe it was because they were in an actual classroom, where he knew for certain that they were not supposed to be doing things like this. Shiki preferred to assault him in the restrooms or locker rooms, though once he had drug him under the bleachers during a track meet.

Maybe it was because Nano was his teacher, and in this setting, that power dynamic between them was impossible to ignore. It was so easy to forget at night, when he lay close in Nano’s arms with a warm cat curled up at his feet.

Or maybe it was just because this time… Akira actually wanted it. _ Badly_.

“…Turn around and lift your hips.”

Akira’s eyes went wide and his heart caught in his throat. Waves of simultaneous fear and lust washed over him at the request and he began to tremble in spite of himself. His cock was throbbing at the very idea, but at the speed they were moving, his ass hurt just thinking about how it painful it would be to be taken there with no time for preparation. When he hesitated, Nano leaned in and nipped his ear.

“…Please… I won’t penetrate you, Akira. I promise.”

Some of the paralysis in his limbs dissipated, though he continued to tremble. Akira turned around and leaned his chest against the cool black surface of the lab bench, pushing away some of the bunsen burners and test tubes in front of him to make room. He felt Nano’s hands on his hips, pushing up his school jacket and pulling down his underwear. The cool classroom air against his bare ass made him feel particularly vulnerable. It was a little embarrassing being in this position, even if his cock was dripping in anticipation.

Nano pushed down gently on Akira’s lower back to lift his hips. He complied readily, arching his back and offering his ass despite the fear still coursing through his veins. Nano’s cool fingers were teasing, exploring, groping, pulling his cheeks apart and slipping between to slide down his crease. He jumped, trying and failing not to clench when he felt those roving fingers press and rub against his entrance. After a moment the fingers withdrew, only to return seconds later coated in slick fluid - Nano’s precum, he assumed. Akira tried desperately to keep himself from fidgeting, wondering what the hell Nano was doing as those fingers continued to tease and stroke, drawing soft circles around that little ring of muscle that he had promised not to penetrate.

Nano must have sensed his trembling, because with his free hand he began to stroke and pet his student’s back and hips the same way he always did when he was trying to soothe him.

“Offering yourself to me like this… even when I know you are afraid… the temptation is nearly overwhelming. You are so beautiful, Akira. I have never wanted anything in my life so much as I want you.”

It was strange… those hushed, heated words sounded dangerous, yet somehow they made Akira feel safe.

He didn’t have much time to contemplate it, however, before Nano’s hand wrapped around the front of his body and resumed stroking his cock. Akira couldn’t stifle his cry. He bit down onto the sleeve of his school shirt in a desperate bid to keep his voice down. He felt Nano’s other hand spreading his buttocks, and he nearly jumped when he felt the head of Nano’s cock slip between them - not inside his body, but caressing his most intimate areas nonetheless, sandwiched between his cheeks. It was an odd sensation, though intensely erotic.

With one hand Nano continued to grope and squeeze his firm buttocks as he thrust between them. The other hand stroked his cock with such care and precision it was nearly impossible to hold back his voice. Every so often Nano would draw back far enough in his thrusts to tease his entrance with the tip of his dripping cock, and to his shock Akira found himself almost hoping that he might slip. Even as the tension in his loins grew, he felt his body relaxing into a sweet surrender.

What would it be like to take Nano inside his body? Here, now… fast and urgent, desperate for release even knowing the clock was ticking. He could feel Nano’s heated passion growing with each stroke. Akira felt like he might burn up from the desire building in his chest. Maybe it would be okay, he reasoned, if Nano hurt him a little bit… With Shiki he couldn’t think of anything beyond the pain and shame of his body being penetrated. But with Nano, he felt desired and cherished in a way he never had before.

The soft little sounds escaping Nano’s lips were coming harder, faster, and Akira felt his own body pushed towards the brink. Suddenly his teacher’s body stilled. He felt Nano’s fingers dig into the flesh of his hip just as a slick, hot fluid released between his spread cheeks, sliding down his crease to drip between his thighs.

Akira might have followed soon after if Nano continued to stroke him, but instead his teacher turned on the sink on the lab bench beside him and grabbed a paper towel. The warm, wet towel felt strange, but oddly soothing, in a weird sort of way as it rubbed between his cheeks and down the insides of his thighs… and gods, the bell was seriously going to ring any second, wasn’t it?!

Alas, Akira didn’t have long to contemplate this before Nano quickly turned him around and lifted him by his hips onto the lab bench. The surface felt hard and cold against his bare backside. Nano grabbed the hem of his pants and underwear, pulling them down to his ankles in one quick motion. Shouldn’t they be getting dressed?! Akira’s eyes went wide when Nano took hold of his knees and spread his thighs apart.

“Oh my god… Nnngh!” Again Akira bit into the sleeve of his navy blue jacket in a desperate bid to keep his voice down as his teacher bent down and wrapped his lips around his aching cock. He wanted to cry out as that conniving tongue circled and sucked his head and pressed into his weeping slit. It was too much! The pleasure just kept growing more and more intense. Then Nano tipped his head back and took him up to the hilt, and there was no way he could _ possibly _ hold back his moans. His thighs were trembling, his fingers tangled in Nano’s soft wavy brown hair, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. Almost as soon as that heated thought crossed his mind, he came, hard, down his teacher’s throat.

Nano rode out his orgasm, then began to clean him off with his tongue, licking every last drop of semen from his cock like it was honey… and holy shit that was hot. Akira was sure his eyes were saucers. He tried to calm his breathing, but he really didn’t want to stop, and… 

_ BRIIIIIINNNG!!!!! _

Oh shit! Akira quickly jumped off of the lab bench and pulled up his pants as quickly as possible, trying desperately to get everything buttoned and zipped in record time. Nano did the same. They exchanged a nervous glance. Just as Akira finally pulled down his jacket and was about to breathe a sigh of relief, the classroom door swung wide open.

Akira tried his best to play it off without looking too suspicious hanging out in the back of the room with his cute teacher, though he couldn’t think of a single logical excuse for why he might possibly be back there. He knew he was blushing hard, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Closing his eyes, Akira took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact as he made his way back to the desk he had been sitting at and gathered up his supplies in his backpack. As he was heading for the door, Nano walked over to hold it open for him. The biology teacher had a stack of lab reports in his hand, his expression stoic and calm as usual, though there was a faint flush of color lingering on his cheeks. A trickle of violet crept into his irises, but quickly dissipated.

“Goodbye, Akira. Thank you for bringing me lunch today. It was delicious.”

Akira blushed even harder, unable to stop his lips from curling into an amused grin in spite of himself. How the hell could Nano say something like that with such a straight face?!

“…Heh… I’ll stop by the market later. You’re _ definitely _ getting an apple today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano is an asocial introvert's dream date. 😉
> 
> Please enjoy this watercolor of Chiral Gakuen biology teacher Nano I commissioned a while ago from the talented artist Cyna (@cynabrum on twitter). I have it framed in my den. ❤


End file.
